


Vengeance

by aquirklessuser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Triangles, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquirklessuser/pseuds/aquirklessuser
Summary: Diana has only one goal: to kill the armored titan.Diana’s journey to becoming a soldier is more than just physically demanding. She becomes sick with young love, only to realize that the person she fell for is the one she’s dead-set on killing. She thinks the rest of her life will be spent navigating a raging storm of emotions and an endless war. However, she finds solace where she least expects it; with the help of her stern, seemingly cold captain, Diana is able to love again.A love triangle (Reiner, Levi, and MC)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Hello and welcome! Thank you so much for checking out my book. I've always wanted to write a fanfic but always talked myself out of it. However, after seeing 8 million TikToks about 7 Minutes (which is amazing by the way), I said, "fuck it, I'm doing it." So here we are. 
> 
> Before we get started, there are a few things I would like to address. 
> 
> 1) This book is fully based on the Attack on Titan anime. It's written with the idea that the reader is familiar with the plot and characters of AOT. The story follows the general plot of the anime, with a few small personal touches here and there. Because it is mainly focused on character building and relationships, I will not be doing much worldbuilding, as everything takes place within the Attack on Titan universe. 
> 
> 2) Most fanfictions I've read are based around the "y/n" character, with "y/n" meaning "your name." This allows the reader to imagine themself in the protagonist's shoes. However, most y/ns end up having specific attributes, such as height, hair length, and skin color. I can't even count the number of times I've read a book that was like "y/n brushed her long, blonde hair away from her blue eyes. She wore a form-fitting dress over her petite, slim body. Everyone teased her for being so short." Like no honey, that is not me--I am hella tall, mixed race, and a bit thickie ya feel? 
> 
> This is why I've decided not to highlight "y/n" as my story's protagonist. I am not nearly skilled enough to write a y/n who resonates with each and every reader; I'm sure there are many authors who have this talent, but I am not one of them. I feel that if I were to write a y/n I would only be doing my readers an injustice, and that's the last thing I want! Instead, I have created an OC (original character) to serve as the protagonist in the place where y/n would be. 
> 
> The main character is Diana Fischer (I'm sorry if you hate this name--I tried to pick one that could possibly fit in the AOT universe but I had some trouble). The same as Eren, Armin, and Mikasa, she is from the Shiganshina District and was there the day the Colossal and Armored titans broke through the walls. And like virtually everyone else in Attack on Titan, she has a tragic backstory. 
> 
> Diana is roughly 5'10" and has an athletic build due to her demanding lifestyle. She is mixed-race, even though everyone born within the walls is fully white in AOT (besides our girl Mikasa), but we're just going to ignore that little detail. In my mind, Diana has brown skin, brown eyes, and brown hair, so she will be described as such. And of course, she is a whole baddie and a half. I hope you grow to love her as much as I do!
> 
> 3) This book is for mature readers only! There will be swearing, mentions of blood and gore, and a few smut scenes (I will put a warning). So beware!!
> 
> 4) Lastly, this book will consist of three parts, with several chapters per every part. I don't really think that matters to you as much as it does to me, but I still thought I'd share. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sitting through this whole spiel, and I sincerely hope you enjoy Vengeance! Have a wonderful time reading!! :)

The group of young cadets stood in neat rows, holding a tense salute. These kids, some barely even thirteen, were the fresh-faced members of the 104th Cadet Corps. Each was prepared to devote their lives to becoming soldiers. Now that they were here, in crisp uniforms and never-worn boots, there was no turning back. 

Director Sadies paced along the lines of youngins with his arms folded behind his back. The newbies had just arrived at the barracks, where they would spend the next three years engaged in grueling training. The Director began his ritual of invoking terror within the rookies, a rite of passage for new trainees. His sunken, manic eyes were enough to make some tremble in their boots, while others, like young Diana Fischer, stood tall and unwavering. 

Sadies had just finished harassing little Armin, and Diana couldn't help but feel pity for the boy. She had known Armin for quite a while, as the two were both from the same hometown. When Diana heard that he was to become a soldier, she could hardly believe her ears. Armin was softspoken and gentle, yet he wanted to become a Scout. Of the three branches of the military, the Scout Regiment was by far the most dangerous. But Diana knew that Armin would follow Eren down any path. The same goes for Mikasa. 

In a way, Diana was slightly jealous of their friendship. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren had an almost familial bond. Even though they lost everything the day Shiganshina fell, they still had each other. Diana had never experienced such friendship, but she was determined to change that over the next few years. 

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE, MAGGOT?" Sadies roared at another newbie. 

On the outside, this guy seemed to be relatively unfazed. But a slight drop of sweat escaping from his hairline told Diana otherwise. Still, he was good at acting calm under pressure. 

"To become part of the Military Police and live a peaceful life within the interior, sir!" the boy responded earnestly. 

"YOU IDIOT!" Sadies spat, kneeing the light-haired boy in the stomach. He doubled over and clutched his side with a cough. "YOU TRAIN TO KILL TITANS, ONLY TO WISH FOR THE INTERIOR? MAN UP, SON!" 

The boy grumbled as he got to his feet, brushing dirt from his white pants. He was tall, slim, and from what Diana could see, quite spunky. Sadies shot him one last dirty look before moving onto his next victim. 

"YOU THERE, WHY--wait, what are you doing?" 

All eyes locked on the girl who rendered Sadies dumbfounded. Her wide eyes, nimble frame, and bouncy brown hair slightly reminded Diana of a bunny. And what really reminded Diana of a bunny was how the girl frantically nibbled on a baked potato. 

"Hey, you! I asked you a question!" Sadies pestered. 

"I'm eating a potato, sir!" the girl shouted matter-of-factly. 

Diana smothered a giggle, averting her eyes. She knew that if she continued watching this exchange, she'd start cackling. She had the worst habit of laughing at the wrong time. 

"PUT THAT POTATO DOWN, YOU CRAZY KID!" Sadies shouted at the girl. 

"I'm almost finished, sir! Hey--!" 

The girl yelped as Sadies smacked the potato out of her hands. It landed on the dirt with a loud thud. All eyes watched as the potato rolled along the line of rookies at a devastatingly slow pace. Sadies was speechless. 

It wasn't even funny, and Diana knew this, but she had the sick urge to laugh. She had almost succeeded in calming herself, but when the potato finally came to a stop right in front of her feet, she burst out in hysterics. Soon, the whole group of newbies was laughing aloud. 

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Sadies tried to quiet the trainees. This wasn't part of his plan of scaring the kids straight. 

"YOU!" Sadies bellowed at Diana. She froze and saluted, no longer laughing. 

"Yes, sir!" 

"You think this is funny, huh?" he growled, approaching menacingly. 

"No, sir!" Diana lied. 

Sadies promptly kicked Diana in the shin. The girl fell over clumsily, and a short boy with a buzzcut brought a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing. The ridiculousness of what just happened combined with his growing terror was sending him into hysterics. 

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO JOKESTERS, NEWBIES!" Sadies gestured for everyone to look at Diana as she staggered to her feet. 

When Diana was standing, Sadies kicked her once more, causing her to topple over for a second time. The bald boy behind her roared with amusement, shoulders shaking violently. Diana saw him wipe a tear from his eyes. 

"YOU'LL BE NEXT, BOY!" Sadies threatened. The boy sobered up in a flash. 

"Now, cadet, what is your name?" the Director snapped at the girl before him. 

"Diana Fischer, sir." 

"What kind of name is that? Are you a fisherman? HA!" 

Nobody laughed at Sadies' poor attempt at poking fun at the girl, which only enraged him further. 

"Hmph," he grunted. "Fischer, potato girl, and baldy, you'll be cleaning the bathrooms for the rest of the evening. Everyone else, dismissed!" 

. . . 

"That bald son of a bitch!" the boy who Diana learned was called Connie exclaimed angrily. 

"Connie, you're bald," the potato girl--Sasha--responded.

The boy raised his hand in an offensive gesture and turned to pick up his mop. The two of them, along with Diana, had been cleaning the barrack bathrooms for nearly three hours. Light no longer poured in from the tiny slit window, indicating night had already fallen.

"None of this would've happened if you didn't bring that stupid potato to orientation," Connie grumbled. "I mean, who even does that? Are you crazy or something?" 

"I was just hungry, okay?" Sasha retorted from within a stall. She was cleaning the inside of a toilet bowl. 

"Hey, you two, cut it out! We'll finish any minute now," Diana explained. "And it's not Sasha's fault we laughed. We shouldn't blame her." 

"MANY THANKS, DIANA! YOU ARE OF THE UTMOST KINDNESS!" Sasha cheered, eyes glittering with adoration. Diana smiled, a little confused at Sasha's polite speech. 

"Hmph," Connie grunted as he turned towards his mop.

For a brief moment, the three cadets continued cleaning in silence. Diana had spent the last two hours removing layers of grime and rust from the mirrors. Now they were almost good as new. She found a certain delight in clean surroundings, and when her reflection sparkled in the glass, she offered a small smile at her handiwork. 

The calm was suddenly broken when Sasha released a sharp, terrified gasp. 

"What now?" Connie groaned. 

"DIANA! CONNIE!" Sasha grabbed the two cadets by the arm.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Diana worried. 

Connie squirmed out of Sasha's grip. "Don't touch us right after cleaning the toilets, idiot!" 

"Oh yeah, ew!" Diana shriveled away, laughing. 

"My deepest apologies!" Sasha shouted. She bowed frantically, causing Diana to laugh and grab her by the shoulders. 

"Stop being so ridiculous. What is it?" she asked the maniac. 

"Do-Do you think the Director will allow us supper?" Sasha's eyes and lower lip trembled. 

Diana thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure, but probably--" 

Sasha let out a pained wail and collapsed to the floor. Even Connie looked alarmed. 

"Director Sadies wouldn't do that, would he? That's just cruel!" Connie argued. 

"Calm down, you two. I'm sure he'll let us eat tonight. It's our first day, after all. He can't already hate us that much," Diana explained. 

Her words fell on deaf ears. Now Connie was on the floor alongside Sasha, complaining about child abuse.

"DIANA, WE SHALL STARVE!" Sasha cried. 

"THAT OLD MOTHERFUCKER!" Connie added. 

"Hey, hey--" Diana tried calming her peers, but she couldn't catch their attention. They were too busy fretting to one another. 

"My stomach is growling!"

"Sasha--" 

"I think I'm gonna faint!" 

"Guys, c'mon--" 

"I wanna go home!" 

"SASHA! CONNIE! SHUT UP!" Diana yelled. 

The two cadets peered up at Diana towering over them with a steel expression. Connie shivered. Sasha gulped. 

"I think we've done a good enough cleaning job, so let's go. I promise I'll find a way to feed you tonight," Diana sighed, yanking the two babies back onto their feet. 

"Really?" Sasha cooed.

"Yes! Now, let's put our supplies away and head to the mess hall." 

. . . 

"See? No one's starving," Diana said. 

She, Connie, and Sasha were sitting on the barrack steps and munching on rations from the kitchen. When the trio arrived at the mess hall only to find it closed, Sasha nearly had a breakdown. Connie wasn't faring much better. Worried about her peers' mental state, Diana rushed to the kitchen back door and was lucky to find one of the meal staff still inside. After some sweet talking, Diana returned with three loaves of warm bread and even a bit of butter and salt. 

"I cannot believe you convinced him to heat the bread!" Sasha exclaimed in disbelief. 

"Yeah! And how'd the hell you manage to get butter and salt?" Connie added. 

Diana smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? I'm just irresistible," she joked. Only, she wasn't fully joking because she had in fact flirted with the man in the kitchen. 

Connie and Sasha laughed. "You are my saviour, Diana!" Sasha gushed, throwing her arms around the taller girl. 

Diana chuckled sheepishly, unsure how to accept such praise. "Just eat your bread and be quiet," she smiled. 

"Yes, ma'am!"

Diana giggled as Sasha continued scarfing her loaf. She looked up at the clear night sky, enjoying the view of familiar stars and the comfort of being with Connie and Sasha.

Finally, Connie spoke up, voicing Diana's thoughts. "You know, when we started cleaning the bathrooms, I thought today was gonna suck... But it was actually kinda fun... like, hanging out with you guys and stuff..." 

The boy mumbled the last part, looking at the floor, causing Sasha to erupt in shrill laughter. 

"Oh, Connie! You're blushing!" she screeched.

"Shut up, no I'm not!" 

"Yes you are!" 

"NO I'M NOT, YOU POTATO DUMMY!" 

As she listened to the two continue bickering, Diana couldn't help but feel a warmth bloom in her chest, the kind that buds with friendship. 'Friendship... is that what this is?' she wondered. The warmth in her chest grew. A wide smile stretched her cheeks, and she buried her head in her hands, blushing with embarrassment. 'Yeah,' she thought, 'I guess it is.'


	2. Training

One week of training had passed, and Diana was determined to improve her ODM use. She was quite skilled in utilizing the blades; most new cadets have trouble generating enough power to create deep slashes, but Diana's technique was near perfect. Too many cadets relied on their ODM gear to strengthen their attacks, but Diana was adept at exploiting her own body's momentum to gain power and speed. By the end of the day, her abdominals were sore and exhausted from all the overuse, but rotation was the key to a powerful strike, so the discomfort was worth it. 

Though she was proficient with blades, Diana still had a long way to go before she could master ODM gear. She was ambidextrous, so she often found herself using only one hand when deploying her cables, wielding a sword with the other. Sadies often yelled at her for this abnormal technique, but using one hand felt much more natural to her. However, this method put a lot of strain on her shoulder, as the full impact of the ODM cable is confined to one side. It was a bad habit she would need to get rid of if she ever wanted to face a titan. 

Today, the cadets were to embark on a teamwork exercise. They were in the training ground forests and divided into groups. A series of titan-sized dummies were propped up throughout the woods, and the teams would compete to see who could eliminate the most targets. Diana was in Group C, which consisted of Jean, Connie, and Marco. A talented bunch, but she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. From what she'd observed, Jean and Connie had a habit of getting in over their heads. If they got too excited, it might be hard to operate as a team. Marco shared Diana's concerns but wasn't confident enough to voice his thoughts. Diana knew that it was up to her to unite such a motley crew. 

Marco was the first to approach Diana, with Jean following close behind. "Hi, Fischer. I'm excited to work with you!" 

Before Diana could respond, Connie bounded in her direction, smiling ear to ear. "We're gonna take down the most targets!" he cheered. 

"Ha! Big talk coming from you, baldy," Jean jostled.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm an ODM genius, you hear me? Right, Diana?" 

"Yes, Connie, you are," Diana sighed. 

"YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" Connie whooped. 

"Tch, whatever," Jean scoffed.

Diana could feel the tensions rising. Not good. "Hey, you two. If we wanna win this thing, we have to work as a team, okay? You're comrades now, so act like it." 

Jean rolled his eyes. "Waaa, fine. As long as we beat that damn Yeager." 

When Diana smiled, her eyes glittered with bloodlust. "Don't worry, we will." 

. . . 

"JEAN! I got the right!" Diana shouted. 

"Okay!" 

Jean veered left, dodging a hanging branch and swinging up to slash a target on its nape. He cheered victoriously. Diana swooped in the opposite direction and assumed a spot high up in the trees. She shifted until she found the perfect angle, and once she did, she shot a cable into the distance and used her momentum to eliminate three targets in a row. When she turned around to see they'd all successfully been taken down, she let out an excited whoop. 

Diana's teammates flew to join her on a tree branch. 

"Wow, Fischer, that was amazing!" Marco gushed.

"Where did that come from?" Jean asked in disbelief.

Connie laughed and gave Diana a pat on the back. "Ha! That was great, Diana, but you won't surpass me!" 

"Tch, dumbass. She's already surpassed you," Jean said with an eyeroll. 

Enraged, Connie fixed Jean with a challenging stare. "Wanna say that again?" 

"Guys!" Diana interrupted. "We've only got a few minutes left." 

She lept off the tree branch, looking behind her to add, "We're winning this thing, right?" 

The boys grinned with determination. "Right!" 

"That's what I like to hear!" she cheered, diving towards her next target. 

For the remainder of the drill, the team's communication improved significantly. Jean and Connie continued to test each other, but Diana was quick to whip them back into shape. She was clearly the superior fighter among the group, so the two rowdy boys had no choice but to listen to her. Marco was a great addition to the team due to his positive attitude and physical reinforcements, and by the end, the group was working like a well-oiled machine. When Sadies called the exercise to an end, the four friends landed with heaving chests and large smiles. 

The cadets gathered around the director. Some looked completely beat--it seemed their teams hadn't managed to work well together--and others resisted the urge to collapse in exhaustion. But most eagerly anticipated the results, hungry for glory, recognition, and of course, bragging rights. 

"The winner is Group C, with 24 eliminations!" Sadies announced. 

"Aw, yeah!" Connie pumped his fists. "That's what I'm talking about!" 

Jean tried being nonchalant, but his giddiness was evident. "Hmph, I knew we could do it!" 

Diana was trying to refrain from jumping for joy. Sure, it was only a simple training exercise, but she found competition in everything--winning was one of her greatest pleasures. 

"Great job, guys!" she cheered. "You were awesome!" 

Connie struck a pose. "Of course I was. I'm an ODM genius, remember?" 

Jean slapped the short boy on the back of the head, earning an annoyed "ow!" Marco turned to Diana with a sweet smile. 

"We couldn't have done it without you, Fischer!" he gushed. 

"Yeah, thanks for leading the way," Jean added. 

Diana blushed and buried her head in her hands. "Shut up, you guys. It was a team effort," she chastised, but her chest swelled with pride. 

"Whatever, let's go get some dinner. I'm starving," Jean said. 

"Do you think they'll give us extra rations for winning?" Connie asked hopefully. 

"Probably not," Marco responded.

"AUGH! THEN WHAT'S THE POINT?" Connie shouted in despair. 

"Shut up, you turd!" Jean hit the boy again. "Let's go." 

The boys began leaving the training grounds with the rest of the cadets. 

"Hey, Diana, you coming?" Connie called.

Diana stared into the sky. The sun had not fully set yet. "No, I think I'll stay here for a little while. I need to work on my ODM skills." 

"Okay, suit yourself," the boy responded. "See you later!" 

Diana saw the boys off with a wave. She was proud of her performance, but she still had a lot of work to do if she wanted to survive against actual titans. It wasn't dark yet, so she still had some time to train. With a sigh, she propelled into the air and began practicing her movements. 

After fifteen minutes of nonstop ODM use, Diana paused on a tree branch to catch her breath. She was trying to focus on using inertia in order to save gas, but her body wasn't yet accustomed to the strain. 

"Hey, Fischer!" 

With a small jump, Diana whipped her head around and saw a figure flying towards her from deep within the woods. It was the tall, muscular blonde boy from her training corps, whose name she didn't know. She hadn't really spoken to him before, so she was surprised he knew hers. 

Diana smiled. "You scared me. I didn't think anyone else was out here."

"My bad," the boy grinned, landing beside her. He had a heroic sort of smile, one that would make even the biggest worriers feel safe. 

"I'm Diana," she offered her hand. 

"I know," the boy chuckled, grabbing her extended hand. His rough, calloused palm was a stark contrast to his gentle touch. "I'm Reiner Braun," he said. 

"Nice to meet you, Reiner." 

"Likewise." 

For a moment, neither cadet knew what to say. Diana blushed and looked away. She couldn't deny it--Reiner was attractive. He was tall, handsome, strong, tall, and kind. But what intrigued Diana most were his eyes; they shone with a sort of fortitude that filled her with awe. Reiner was someone to be looked up to by all of his peers, and for good reason. 

Regaining her composure, Diana cleared her throat. "Reiner, what are you doing here?" 

The boy laughed. "I could ask you the same question." 

"I was practicing my ODM use," she explained. She ignored the heat rushing to her cheeks. She wasn't going to let herself get shy just because a cute boy was nearby. 

"From what I saw today, you don't need extra practice. Didn't you get first place?" 

Diana shrugged sheepishly. "Well, yes, but there's always room for improvement." 

Reiner studied the girl before him. She was definitely a go-getter, a quality he greatly admired. She was also very, very pretty. But he already knew that. Earlier in the week, the boys were talking about Diana in the dorm rooms. Connie had bragged about being "best buddies" with "the hottest girl in camp." After that, Diana caught the attention of almost every male in the group--aside from a select few like Eren and Armin, who were completely oblivious to the idea of females, and Jean, who claimed to be wholly devoted to Mikasa. From what Reiner observed from afar, Diana checked all his boxes: tall, athletic, nice butt. But up close, he found her completely breathtaking. He decided that he would have her. 

"Uh, Reiner?" Diana asked, pulling the boy from his trance. 

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I, uh, got distracted for a moment," the boy blushed feverishly. 'Real smooth, buddy, real smooth,' his internal monologue snapped. 

Diana tried to hide her knowing smile. "Well, we should get back, it's getting dark." 

"Good idea," Reiner agreed.

The pair began their flight through the woods. Diana couldn't help but notice Reiner's talent with the ODM gear. He was a natural at it, which was surprising for someone of his height. Usually, the smaller cadets have more luck picking up ODM use. But Reiner moved with complete athletic ease, gracing through the air like a dancer. 

When the boy glanced behind him to check on Diana, he noticed her staring. Embarrassed, Diana looked away, praying he didn't see the redness tinting her caramel cheeks. 

Just then, her grip faltered, and she began to fall. "Crap!" she shouted, trying to readjust, but her wire had gotten stuck. 

'This is so embarrassing,' she thought miserably. Her mind flashed an image of her in a full-body cast after only one week of cadet-training. 

Right as she had braced for impact with the ground, she felt a large arm wrap securely around her torso. Reiner. She let out a shaky breath of relief as she was hoisted into the air, attached to the boy's side. 

"Diana! Are you okay?" Reiner worried. He tightened his hold around Diana's waist and continued propelling through the air. 

"Mph," Diana buried her face in Reiner's chest. She was too embarrassed to face him. "I'm fine," she mumbled. 

Reiner let out a warm laugh, which Diana felt him release from his chest. For some reason, that simple exchange was enough to make her feel comfortable again. She pulled back to face him. 

"Thank you," she admitted sheepishly. Her smile dazzled the boy. 

"Anytime," he nodded. 

Diana began to shift away, but Reiner's arm held her even tighter. 

"Stay like this, I've got you," he murmured. 

Reiner pulled her close to his chest again, which was the last thing Diana expected. Diana was surprised to find that he smelled like cinnamon and soap. His arm was so large and strong that even though she was dangerously high above the ground, she felt completely safe. She was once again buried in Reiner's warmth, and she didn't know what to do. 

"Um, okay," she responded. Both she and Reiner knew full well that Diana was no longer in need of assistance, but neither of them mentioned it. 

"You're so little," Reiner teased, smiling down at the girl in his arms. Diana felt the vibration of his voice in his chest. 

This earned a laugh. Diana was certainly not "little." She'd always been tall and quite athletic; nothing like the petite, dainty girls most men sought after. Yet compared to Reiner, she was dwarfed in size. His large frame and secure arms made her feel like she was made of glass, and without the right protection, she would shatter. For the first time in her life, Diana felt truly delicate. It made her stomach flutter. 

"We're here," Reiner said at last, landing gracefully on the floor. They had cleared the forest and were now standing on the winding dirt road that led to the mess hall. The sun was fully setting, painting the sky a beautiful pink. 

Gingerly, Diana crawled out of Reiner's arms. She looked into his eyes with a small smile. She was still close enough to smell him, causing her stomach to do backflips. The eye-contact didn't help, either. 

"Thanks for the ride," she said finally. 

"Ga-ugh--" Reiner coughed, averting his eyes instantly. He blushed like a madman. 'Godammit, Reiner!' He screeched internally. 'Get your mind out of the gutter!'

"Are you okay?" Diana asked, reaching a hand to his back in concern. 

"I'm--*cough*--fine," Reiner recovered. 

Diana laughed. She found his little trip-up endearing. "Then let's go. I'm hungry." 

And with that, the two friends began up the windy road, chatting, laughing, and stealing glances every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! What do you think so far? Like I said, this is my first ever work of fan fiction so I really appreciate any of your thoughts/suggestions!


	3. Sunset

"REALLY? YOU ARE AN ANGEL, DIANA! I OWE YOU MY LIFE!" 

Sasha's screech was heard by everyone in the mess hall.

"Shh! If you attract too much attention, people will get suspicious!" Diana hushed her closest friend. 

Diana had been secretly getting extra rations of bread and sometimes even meat from the kitchen staff. All it took was a smile, and the staffman was putty beneath her gaze.

"My deepst apologies!" Sasha hissed, lowering her voice. She fixed Diana with a look of pure adoration. "You are amazing, Diana. You use your pretty priveledge to help those in need!" 

Diana playfully pushed Sasha's face away, telling the girl to shut up. Reiner watched this exchange from across the room, debating whether or not he should approach. Just as he had worked up enough courage to begin walking to Diana's table, Connie slid into the last empty seat beside her. 

"Good morning, ladies!" he said extravagantly. 

"CONNIE! DIANA GRACED US WITH SPOILS!" Sasha screamed, throwing an extra loaf in Connie's direction. 

"No way! You're the best plug ever!" the bald boy cheered. 

With a sigh, Reiner turned around and returned to sit at another table. 

"Why do you look so grumpy?" Annie asked crudely. 

"No reason," Reiner grunted.

"Ha! He got cockblocked by baldy over there," Ymir jeered.

"Ymir!" Christa yelped. "Sorry about her." 

"What does 'cockblock' mean?" Armin piped up. 

'Oh God,' Reiner thought with a groan. 

"You don't know? How old are you, Armin? Or should I call you baby Armin?" Ymir continued teasing the boy. 

"I--" Armin began. 

"Ha! Tell me, do you know how babies are made?" Ymir's smile was sickeningly sweet, but her eyes reeked of malice. 

"Ymir, shut up, would you?" Annie spoke for the first time today. 

"Why, you bitch--" 

"EVERYONE! Assemble for training in three minutes!" Sadies shouted, immediately putting all conversations to a halt. 

"Yes, sir!" the cadets chorused. 

. . . 

The cadets made their way down the dirt road, anticipating another day of grueling training. 

"Hold on just a second," Diana said to Sasha and Connie. "Hey, Reiner!" she called, bouncing towards him. 

Reiner couldn't contain his shocked expression. Diana had been on his mind since yesterday evening, and it was starting to cause him stress. He'd spent the entire morning trying to think of a casual way of approaching her, yet here she was, seeking him out. Did that mean she enjoyed his company? 

"Hi, Diana," Reiner greeted with a smile. "What's up?" 

"Oh, nothing," she said with a shrug. She matched her stride with his so they could walk side by side. 

Reiner wanted to grab her waist as he had done yesterday, but he wasn't feeling nearly bold enough. Especially not with all the other cadets around. That would be painfully awkward. 

"How are y--"

"Can I ask--" they both started speaking at the same time. 

"Oh, you first," Diana said with a smile. 

"No, you," Reiner urged, nudging her in the shoulder. Diana laughed and shook her head. 

"I have a question," Diana began. 

"Ask away." 

"Well, everyone's saying that you're the best at using ODM gear, so I was wondering if you would help me practice after group training?" the girl asked hopefully. She bit her lip in anticipation. 

"Just the two of us?" Reiner asked, shocked. A light layer of blush tinted his cheeks. 

Diana nodded. Reiner cleared his throat and said, "Sure, I'd be happy to."

Diana's eyes lit up, and Reiner wished he could witness that again and again. The smile she offered the boy was so bright and genuine that it made his heart flutter. 

"It's settled then," she said. "See you later." 

With a little wave, Diana went back to join Connie and Sasha. 

"Wow," Reiner whispered, watching Diana as she walked away. "She's perfect."

. . . 

"Like this?" Diana fiddled with the trigger of her ODM gear. 

"Yes, that's perfect. Well done, Diana," Reiner responded with a hearty grin.

The two had spent the past hour reviewing ODM movements, and with Reiner's help, Diana was already improving steadily. 

"I think we should take a break. You must be getting tired, Diana," Reiner worried. 

Diana wanted to keep training, but she knew it would be of no use. The sun was setting, so it would be dark soon. 

"Yeah, you're probably right," she sighed. "Let's head back." 

Before Diana could leap into the air, she felt pressure on her arm. Reiner, feeling bolder than before, had gently grabbed her. 

"Actually, I was hoping to show you something," he began, furrowing his brow and averting his eyes. 

"Oh, sure, what is it?" 

Reiner smiled and pulled the girl close. "Come with me." 

He catapulted into the sky, gripping Diana tightly to his side. He took her deep within the forest, the scent of wood and pine mixing with his sweet musk. When they reached a particularly tall tree, Reiner began an upward descent, swerving through the gnarled branches in his path. They continued soaring up and up until they landed on a high, sturdy point with a final swoop. 

For a moment, Diana's breath caught in her throat. From this high up, she could see everything glow against the orange of the setting sun--the forest, stretching widely beneath her gaze, the large barracks, now appearing tiny. She marveled at the abundant plains of dirt and woods surrounding the training camp, which eventually merged with the nearby village. She could see to the faraway city, the buildings that were once towers now looked like a row of tiny ants. And of course, she gazed at the walls; masses of stone she despised now a rather beautiful addition to the scenery.

But Reiner was not looking at the view. He was carefully watching the girl before him, noting the way her eyes lit up at the sight before them. Diana's skin glowed against the sun's touch like flecks of gold, wild hair fanning behind her in a colorful display of amber and brown. Her eyes pooled with honey, chestnut, and life. Reiner wanted so badly to touch her, to feel her soft cheek beneath his fingers, to run a hand through her thick curls. Instead, he opted for tightening his grip around the girl's waist, gluing her to his side. He felt her relax against his chest, fully sheltered within his large frame. 

"It's beautiful," Diana breathed. 

The boy's chest swelled with confidence. "You're beautiful," he said to the top of her head. 

"Ha!" Diana laughed. The boy laughed with her. "Cheesy," she added playfully, blushing feverishly. 

Diana continued gazing in front of her. "Just think," she began. "If it's this beautiful within the walls, imagine what the rest of the world must be like. We know nothing--there's so much to discover out there." 

Reiner chuckled, enjoying her curiosity. "Are you going to join the Scout Regiment, then?" he asked. 

"Yes," Diana nodded. 

"Why?" the boy murmured. 

"Hm?" 

"Why?" Reiner squeezed the girl gently. 

"Oh," Diana's gaze dropped with a sigh. She wished her reasoning was wholesome, admirable, like Armin's. She wished she could lie and say that it was to satiate her never-ending curiosity about the world. But in reality, curiosity was only a small marvel in comparison to her real motive. She was driven simply by bloodlust, by the need to kill that which took everything from her. It was embarrassingly simple-minded, but it was the truth. "To kill the armored titan," she said finally. 

The boy froze. Diana feared this would happen. She knew she'd be judged for such malicious intent. 

After a moment, Reiner let out a breath and smiled. "That's quite bold, Diana," he chuckled.

Diana felt immediate relief. Something about the way Reiner said her name had a strangely calming effect. 

"What about you?" she asked. 

"I'm also joining the scouts," the boy responded without hesitation. "I must return to my hometown." 

"Oh," Diana hummed in understanding. It seemed everyone had their reasons for becoming a soldier. She was surrounded by others with equally tragic backgrounds. 

She turned to face the boy with a smile. "That's noble of you." 

Reiner's brow furrowed as he looked away. "Hardly," he said. He seemed troubled, so Diana moved closer in reassurance. She was now chest to chest with the boy, smiling up at him. This brought a grin to Reiner's face. 

"We should get going before it gets dark," Diana said.

"Okay," the boy responded. 

Neither wanted to move. They were locked in each other's eyes, in the comfort of the other's embrace. Reiner's stare dropped to the girl's lips. He wanted so badly to kiss her. 

Diana was the one to move first. She stretched her face to meet his and brought their lips together for a gentle, sweet kiss. Reiner wrapped his arm even tighter around her waist as he leaned into her. 

When they broke apart, Diana smiled at the boy, face flushed. Reiner wore an expression of disbelief, which only made Diana smile harder. She let out a small giggle. 

"Come on," she started, readying herself to jump from the branch. "Let's go." 

"Okay," Reiner nodded. Now he grinned, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Race ya!" Diana shouted as she leaped into the distance.

"Hey, wait!" the boy called after her. 

Diana laughed as she whizzed through the trees, Reiner following close behind. Both felt more alive than they had in a long time. 

. . . 

Bertholdt waited apprehensively for his friend to return from the forest. When he'd heard that Reiner stayed after training, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. 

"He's probably with that girl," Annie had said. Bertholdt hoped she was wrong. 

When he saw two figures approaching from the dirt path, his suspicions were confirmed. Reiner and Diana were side by side, smiling like there wasn't a care in the world. He watched Reiner's eyes light up with adoration as Diana threw her head back to laugh. Bertholdt felt his palms grow sweaty. This could complicate things. 

"Reiner!" he called. He watched the blonde boy's face switch from carefree to guarded. 

"Bertholdt, hey," Reiner said, jogging to meet his friend. Diana followed. 

"Hi! You must be Reiner's friend. I don't think we've met yet. I'm Diana," the girl said kindly. 

"Oh, hi, Diana," Bertholdt responded timidly. He tended to become shy around new people. 

"It's nice to meet you!" the girl chirped. 

"It's n-nice to meet you too," Bertholdt stammered. 'Dammit,' he thought. 'Why'd she have to be so nice?' 

"We were just about to grab dinner in the mess hall," Reiner explained. 

"Wanna join us?" Diana offered. 

"Oh, uh, sure," Bertholdt felt cornered. 

"Great!" 

Diana led the group into the mess hall. Almost all the cadets were still in there, finishing their food and talking among themselves, aside from Annie, who sat alone in the corner, looking standoffish as usual. Diana went to greet her friends, happy to chat after such a great day. She was completely oblivious of Bertholdt and Annie, who shared a grave, knowing look.


	4. Stargazing

One year had passed since the members of the 104th Cadet Training Corps had started their long and arduous journey toward becoming proper soldiers. They were beginning to feel more like family than anything, bonded from months of hard work. It was spring, Diana's favorite time of year. The plains surrounding the training camp transformed from barren dirt to grassy patches hosting long, willowy reeds, and in the cracks of the barrack walls, tiny violets began to bloom.

There was never true quiet this time of year, not even at night. Spring season was full of restlessness--the chirp of crickets and the touch of the dry breeze were always present--and Diana liked that. She felt calmer when surrounded by motion than she did in stillness. 

Diana scooted closer to the coolness of the window, wrapping a thin, threadbare blanket tighter around her shoulders. She shared a bunk with Sasha, and their bed was in the far corner of the dorm rooms. The room was completely quiet, save for the soft breaths of her sleeping peers. She could hear Sasha rustling below her, mumbling inaudible words, probably dreaming about a feast. But Diana's mind was preoccupied; she noticed that Reiner's bed was empty, the covers neat and untouched, and she had a feeling she knew where the blonde boy was. With a sigh, she gingerly climbed down from her bunk, landing on the cold floor with a soft thud. Hoping not to wake anyone, she tiptoed across the room with bare feet, silent as a mouse. She passed Bertholdt and Reiner's bunk bed with a small smile, amused at how the gangly brunette was twisted in his sleep. He always slept in the weirdest positions, giving the cadets something to laugh about every morning. 

The door creaked obnoxiously as Diana opened it, and she cringed as she passed through, shutting it gently behind her. Once she was in the hallway, she grabbed a nearby lantern hanging from the wall and made for the exterior doors. 

She was oblivious to a pair of blue eyes watching her as she slipped out of the dorm room. Annie wanted to scoff at Diana's poor attempt of sneaking out. Swift as a cat, Annie stealthed over to Bertholdt's bed, shaking the boy awake with a violent jolt. 

. . . 

Diana shivered the moment she stepped outside. It wasn't cold; in fact, the breeze was rather warm against her legs, but she felt exposed in her thin nightgown. Holding her lantern as a beacon of guidance, she rounded the corner and into a small clearing. Just as she'd expected, Reiner was there, sitting pensively on a fallen log. He was hunched over with his back to Diana, and he stared intently at the distant walls. Diana gently placed her lantern on the floor as she no longer needed it. The night sky was clear and speckled with stars, and moonlight pooled generously on the world below, enhancing the scene with a blueish glow. 

Calmly, Diana approached the boy and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. Reiner looked up in a flash of surprise, but his gaze softened when he saw the girl before him. It was moments like this, when he took in her true beauty, that rendered him speechless. He admired how her hair hung heavily in thick curls behind her back, how the moon caressed her skin with an angel's touch. How her nightgown, at the mercy of the soft breeze, swished gently against her body. And above all, Reiner couldn't handle the look in her eyes, how they gleamed with such care and concern for him on this cloudless night. 

"I knew I'd find you here," the girl said, motioning for Reiner to scoot over. He did, and she slid into the spot next to him, cozying up against his side. Reiner placed an arm around her waist and pulled her head to rest against the place where his chest and shoulder met. 

"Hm," the boy hummed. "You know me too well." 

At this, Diana laughed gently. There weren't many times where the two could enjoy each other's company so simply like this, free from the restraints of their demanding lives. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Diana asked, though she already knew the answer. 

Diana felt the boy nod. The girl frowned, turning to look at Reiner with concern. "You've been so stressed lately. I wish you'd talk to me about it," she said. 

Reiner closed his eyes, brow furrowed. He let out a long, pained sigh. "It's nothing you need to worry about." He tucked a strand of hair behind Diana's ear. 

Diana frowned slightly. They'd had this conversation too many times to count. She'd ask Reiner to open up, and he'd dismiss her, not wanting to share his burdens. This bothered Diana--she wanted to be there for him the way he was there for her. Whenever she had a problem, Reiner was the one to support her. It pained her that she couldn't do the same for him. 

"Secrets, secrets," Diana taunted, giving up. She knew trying to pry would only be a losing battle. 

"I'm sorry, Diana," Reiner said grimly. He turned away from the girl, unable to look her in the eye. 

Diana shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about," she tsked. "I don't know what's eating away at you, but whatever it is, it doesn't hold a candle to what a great person you are." 

Reiner clenched his face in pain, still looking away. 

The girl placed a soft kiss on his neck. "Reiner, I love you." 

The boy let out a shaky sigh before turning to face Diana again. When he met her eyes, all signs of pain were gone, replaced by his usual firm resolve. He smiled at the girl and kissed her back, calloused hand cupping her cheek. 

"I love you too," he said. 

"Good." 

The two cadets had been together for quite a while now. Diana didn't think there was anyone in the world who knew her better than Reiner did, and she hoped he felt the same about her. However, he had a habit of bottling his feelings inside and putting on a brave face while facing his battles alone. Tonight wasn't the first time Reiner closed his heart to Diana--he would always show her such painful vulnerability, giving her cause for concern, but then brush the issue aside, returning to his usual, heroic self. This bothered the girl more than she knew. All she wanted was to love him, to make him happy, but she couldn't fully accomplish this goal if he remained unwilling. However, what Diana thought was eternal grief was actually only a sliver of Reiner's darkness. He shouldered so much pain--pain he wished to share--but he couldn't let Diana in, no matter how much he wanted to. 

"Well, if I can't help sort through your problems, at least let me cheer you up," Diana stood up and reached her hands out. 

Reiner grinned. This was a compromise he could get behind. He grabbed Diana's outstretched palms and laughed heartily as she tried pulling him to his feet. 

"Let me show you something," Reiner said, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist. 

He began to step along with an inaudible rhythm, guiding Diana firmly in this foreign waltz. Diana laughed at Reiner's sudden urge to dance, happily letting the boy sweep her away. Thanks to her training, Diana was quick on her feet, so she caught on fairly quickly, succumbing to the boy's lead, though she did stumble every now and then. Reiner twirled her and grinned, and Diana felt like paper within his arms. 

"You're so cheesy," Diana taunted. 

Reiner tightened his hold around the girl's waist. His large, rough palms were in stark contrast to the softness of Diana's nightgown, and they roamed against her torso, shifting the linen with their movements. Reiner's hand traced the outline of her waist and hips as if drinking Diana in with touch alone. Overwhelmed, Diana pulled away for another twirl, clearing her head of Reiner's gentle touch and sweet scent. 

"In my hometown, men dance like this with their wives," Reiner murmured in a low, robust voice. 

Diana raised her eyebrows. Though she was curious, she knew better than to ask about Reiner's hometown. Every time she did, he would freeze up, becoming instantly stern. Instead, she accepted every small morsel of information he offered, hoping she'd put the pieces together as time passed. 

"But I'm not your wife," she teased. 

Reiner brushed his lips against her ear. "You will be," he stated confidently. 

Diana blushed. Reiner always said stuff like that--stuff that made her stomach flutter and her heart stop. When Diana thought of the future, she pictured killing titans and getting revenge. She imagined finally beheading the armored titan, the one who obliterated her family with rubble when he blasted through the walls. She didn't entertain thoughts about love and marriage, instead opting to live in the moment. However, she knew in a sense that Reiner was right, because Diana truly couldn't imagine a future without him in it. 

"Shut up," she responded finally. 

Reiner let out a hearty laugh, and Diana's chest bloomed with warmth. Whatever was troubling him earlier had seemed to be a distant memory now. She had done her job well, and she let herself relax into Reiner's hold as the pair continued their gentle dance on the cold grass. 

. . . 

Bertholdt and Annie watched the couple through the window in the dormitory hallway. 'I'll kill that idiot,' Annie thought bitterly, glaring at Reiner with a scowl. Bertholdt, on the other hand, was gazing intently at his best friend, eyes shimmering with an unnameable emotion. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Reiner so carefree, so youthful and happy. He surged with indescribable pain. Then, he stole a quick glance at the blonde girl standing a few feet to his left, and the pain intensified. Bertholdt shamed Reiner for being so foolish as to fall in love, but at the same time, he envied his friend for experiencing what he never could.


	5. Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter!

(The next morning) 

When Sasha finally entered the mess hall, Connie was on her in an instant, grabbing her shoulders harshly. 

"AHH!" she screamed, jumping with surprise. "Oh my walls, Connie, what is it?" 

The bald boy didn't say anything. Sasha didn't think she'd ever seen him so deranged; he looked awful, as if he hadn't slept a wink last night. Judging by the bags under his wide, panicked eyes, he probably hadn't. He looked even balder than usual, if that was possible, like he'd lost more of his hair overnight. Sasha thought he even might've shrunk a few inches. 

Connie yanked Sasha to a table, firmly planting her down beside him. "Wait, Connie--" Before she could complain about wanting food, he shoved a loaf of bread in her face, shutting her up. 

"There, you happy now?" he spat. Sasha nodded. "Good. Now, listen." 

Sasha turned to her friend, eyes wide and attentive. "Last night, when I went to take a piss," Connie began, shuddering, "I saw--I saw--I CAN'T SAY IT!" 

With an agonized wail, the boy buried his face in his hands, tormented by the memory of what he saw. "WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Sasha asked, matching his frantic energy. She was on the edge of her seat now. 

The two rowdy cadets had captured the attention of the whole mess hall. Now everyone in the 104th corps was listening (aside from Diana and Reiner, who were having trouble waking up), eagerly awaiting Connie's confession. 

"I saw--ARGH!" Connie cried again, and Sasha slapped him on the back of his head. 

"Just spit it out already!" she hollered. 

"FINE! I saw Diana and Reiner KISSING!" he blurted with terror. 

Sasha dropped her loaf of bread. The mess hall went quiet. Nobody knew how to react.

"Are they a--a couple?" Jean finally spoke up. 

No one said anything. Then, from the other side of the table, Ymir broke out in loud, uncontrollable laughter. 

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Connie screeched at the girl. 

Ymir threw her head back, tears welling in her eyes. 

"Ymir! What's wrong with you?!" Jean snapped. He was equally as invested in the drama as Connie was. 

The girl continued laughing obnoxiously, ticking off everyone in the room. It wasn't until Christa fretted did Ymir finally calm down. 

"Aha," she wiped away a tear. "I can't believe you idiots didn't know already." 

"Wha--?! You KNEW?!" Jean shouted. 

"Are you blind? Come on, it's painfully obvious they're together," she sneered. 

"Bertholdt!" Sasha worried. "You're Reiner's closest friend! Did you know?" 

"Well, yeah, uh," the brunette stuttered. 

"WHAAAT?!" Connie and Sasha screamed in unison. 

"ARE WE THE ONLY ONES WHO DIDN'T KNOW?!" Jean roared. 

"I had no idea--" Eren began, only to be cut off by Jean.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, YEAGER!" 

The mess hall erupted into chaos, the immature teens losing their wits over this new piece of information. However, the raging storm came to an abrupt halt when Diana entered the room with Reiner close behind. She felt everyone's eyes glued to her like she was an exhibition in a zoo. The room was too frozen--even Sasha wasn't chewing her bread loaf. Diana's skin prickled, and her palms started to sweat. 

Out of the corner of her mouth, she whispered, "Reiner, why is everyone staring at us?"


	6. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! VERY NSFW CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER !!! 
> 
> please read at your own risk... eeeek I cant believe I wrote this ohmyGAWD anywaysss

"I can't believe we have the night off!" Armin mused. 

Jean laughed. "I know! How long do you think it's been since Sadies let us catch a break?" 

"Not since we started our third year, I don't think," Diana marveled, picking at her potato. 

Sasha slammed a fist down on the table. "I cannot believe Director Sadies refused us meat on our last night of cadet-training!" she harrumphed. 

"That old fart," Connie complained. "Not even Diana could win him over." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Diana piped up. 

"Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?" Reiner reached a protective arm around Diana, and the group laughed. 

This was it: their final night of cadet training. Tomorrow, they would be graduates, and by the end of the week, official soldiers. It had been three years since the enlistees first joined the 104th Cadet Corps, and together they had grown from unruly kids to proper warriors. 

"Diana, are you really to join the Scouts?" Sasha asked. She looked worried. 

"Yes," the girl responded with firm resolve. That had been her goal since the beginning. 

"But you scored within the top ten! You could be one of the Military Police!" Sasha protested. 

"I know, but I've always wanted to become a Scout. You knew that." Diana's gaze was kind. 

Sasha sighed. "Yeah, I guess I did. I just worry for you, that's all." 

With a reassuring smile, Diana wrapped her arms around her best friend. Her heart swelled with gratitude. "You don't need to worry about me," she said. 

"I know," Sasha agreed. 

"What about you, hm? Do you know which regiment you'll join?" 

Sasha's brow clouded with worry. "I am yet to decide."

Diana nodded sympathetically. "It's a tough choice," she admitted. "But do what feels true to yourself, okay?" 

Sasha's eyes widened with admiration and resolve. "Trust me, I will!" she shouted. 

"Good," Diana laughed, ruffling the girl's hair. 

Like Diana, Sasha had scored within the top ten of the graduating recruits, which gave her the option of becoming one of the royal family's guards. This would offer Sasha honor and security--she'd never have to worry another day in her life. Though Diana couldn't bear the thought of parting with her closest friend, she secretly hoped Sasha would choose the Military Police regiment and spend the rest of her life safe within the walls. Unlike Diana, Sasha didn't have a dark motive compelling her to join the Scout regiment. Sasha was nothing but pure; if she were to join the Scouts, it would be simply out of the goodness of her heart, and Diana couldn't bear the thought of such an innocent soul risking death without cause. 

"CHEERS, MARCO!" Jean bellowed, raising a glass to the ceiling. "Tomorrow we'll finally be able to live in the interior!" 

Marco laughed sheepishly and clinked glasses with his friend. "Here, here," he agreed with a smile. 

The rest of the night flew by as the cadets celebrated in the mess hall, reveling in the warm atmosphere. They didn't know it, but this was the last peaceful moment they would experience for quite a while, so it was only right that they enjoyed it fully. They laughed, told stories, and recounted many memories from their three years together as peers, all before having to say a bittersweet goodbye as the graduates went their separate ways. 

. . .

Diana quietly locked the door behind her. The joyful cadets hadn't noticed Diana and Reiner slip away, and now the couple was finally alone in the dorm rooms, accompanied by nothing but the warm glow of the hanging lanterns. Feeling nervous, Diana crawled over to where Reiner sat on his bed and sat on the boy's lap, facing him with a sweet smile. They could hear the jubilant voices of their peers in the distance, muffled by the plastered walls. Reiner's rough hands traced softly along Diana's abdomen, slightly raising the fabric of her shirt. Hands in his hair, Diana leaned in and planted gentle kisses along Reiner's taut neck before happily burying her face in his warmth. 

She inhaled his familiar scent, soap and cinnamon, with a sigh. When she pulled back to meet his eyes, Reiner looked worried. 

"What is it?" she murmured. The tip of her nose brushed against Reiner's earlobe.

Reiner pinched his eyes shut. He squeezed Diana's soft skin beneath his palms. 

"Do you really have to join the Scouts?" he exhaled. 

Diana relaxed against the boy. "Yes," she said.

Reiner's brow furrowed, and his lips settled into a firm line. "Diana, you ranked second out of everyone in our group," he explained, "You're one of the most gifted soldiers I know. You could have such a nice life within the Military Police." 

The girl sighed and pulled back to look Reiner in the face. "I know. But I've always wanted to be a Scout," she said. 

Reiner looked away. His hands around Diana's torso added gentle pressure, as if he could will his worries into her through touch alone. 

"Hang on, aren't I the one who should be worried about you?" Diana teased lightly. "I did rank above you, didn't I?" 

At this, Reiner chuckled. It was true. Diana had come in second, behind only Mikasa, and Reiner in third. Thanks to his help, she had mastered ODM gear completely, and due to her flawless technique with a blade and nimble frame, she was able to surpass the others in a heartbeat. 

"Fine," he grumbled, reassured by this truth. Diana would be okay. Reiner couldn't say the same about the others, but he knew that she at least had what it takes to survive against the titans. Still, he couldn't help but fret for more reasons than one. 

"Stop being such a worrywart," Diana joked. She gently leaned into Reiner, and he moved in time with her, pulling her on top of him as he lay back on the bed.

Diana's legs were on either side of Reiner's midsection, and his hands grazed her back gently. Their noses were only inches apart. 

"There are other things we could be doing right now," she teased. 

This earned a grin from Reiner. He brought a calloused hand to her cheek and lowered her face so his lips could entwine with hers. Diana's hands made their way to Reiner's hair, and her tongue graced the inside of his mouth, softly connecting with his. She squirmed against him, arching her back as his hand traveled down her back. When he softly squeezed her behind, Diana was pleasantly shocked. She grinded harder against the boy's growing bulge, earning a low, gravelly moan from within his throat. 

Reiner grabbed Diana's ass more roughly, pulling her hips down onto his erection. She let out a small, breathy cry, which only excited him further, and he pulled even harder, her swaying hips grinding against him in a rhythmic motion. He hummed lightly into the kiss, and Diana pressed her chest against his, intoxicated with every bit of the boy she loved. 

Slowly, Reiner shifted so he was positioned on top of Diana. His hands continued tracing circles on her stomach, inching the hem of her shirt up bit by bit. Diana grasped his hair with one hand and used the other to explore the tensing muscles of his back, wanting desperately to rip the shirt from his body and to feel the skin beneath. Reiner was holding back and she knew it; he was so much larger than her and could easily overpower her, but Diana knew he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. They had been relatively reserved in the past when it came to hooking up, but Diana yearned for more.

Hesitantly, Diana's hand began its descent on Reiner's body, trailing down his chiseled stomach and to the waistband of his pants. He was so hard for her, and when she palmed his bulge through the fabric, he released a low, breathy moan. 

"Diana, what are you--ah." Diana continued gently moving her hand. 

"Reiner," she breathed. "I'm ready. Please." 

Reiner's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked. Diana nodded, biting her lip with nervousness. Reiner tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in for a soft kiss. He trailed a path of slow kisses from her jaw to the most sensitive part of her neck. "I'll be gentle with you, I promise," he whispered. 

Diana's legs quivered at Reiner's low murmur. She could feel his light breath against her skin, his lips brushing against her collarbone. She tried not to shiver, but it was of no use. She was so turned on by this boy, and there was only one solution to this problem. 

Reiner grasped the bottom of Diana's shirt and began pulling it over her head. Diana wished she'd worn a nicer bra, but how could she have known this was going to happen? It didn't seem to matter to Reiner, though, who gazed at her with such lust it made her thighs clench. 

"You're so beautiful." 

She winced when Reiner's hands made contact with her bare skin, feeling goosebumps rise along her stomach. He kissed along her neck, sucking at her skin. Diana wanted to touch him, too, so she began pulling his shirt up his back, only to stop and gasp when she felt teeth graze her collarbone. With a victorious smile, Reiner momentarily leaned back to fully remove his shirt, and Diana resisted the urge to gawk at his body. He looked like a carved statue, with defined abs and prominent muscles, and the way his arching shoulders sloped to meet his wiry neck was something else entirely. He was just so big, and it made Diana feel tiny beneath his frame. 

Unable to resist, Diana traced along Reiner's chest and down his abdomen. She explored his back with her other hand, reveling in how his prominent shoulderblades shifted beneath her touch. He stared at her so intently as she fiddled with his waistband that her heartbeat began working in double-time. 

"Here, let me," Reiner whispered, pulling down his pants and his underwear. Diana's eyes widened when she saw his erect cock for the first time. He was huge. Her thighs clenched thinking about him inside of her, thick veins rubbing against her insides. She'd never had sex before, and she didn't know if her body would be able to handle him. 

Then, Reiner climbed back on top of her and gently removed her pants, underwear, and bra. Softly squeezing her breasts, he lowered his lips to hers once more. Diana winced when she felt his cock brush against her thigh, throbbing and slick with precum. 

"Don't be nervous, it'll be okay," Reiner reassured her with a kiss. Diana nodded, kissing him harder, trying to ground herself.

"Let me loosen you up a bit," he murmured against her neck, trailing a hand down to the inside of her thigh. Diana squeezed her legs closed, an automatic reflex. 

"Sorry," she admitted, gingerly spreading her legs apart. Reiner placed a gentle kiss on her jaw. 

Reiner began lightly touching the outside of Diana's entrance. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispered lowly, planting kisses along her collarbone. 

He slowly began dragging his fingers back and forth from her entrance to her clit, pausing at the top to massage lightly. Diana gasped at the sensation, thighs flexing at the heat pooling within her. Reiner leaned down so his frame prevented her legs from closing, using one hand to finger her and the other to softly play with her left nipple. Diana was entirely at his mercy, trying not to squirm at his touch.

"You're so wet for me," he said in a strained voice. "And so fucking beautiful." He whispered the last part, placing a kiss on Diana's lips as he plunged two fingers inside of her. 

Diana grabbed Reiner's back, jaw clenched at the foreign feeling. 

"Are you alright?" the boy asked.

"Mmhmm," Diana nodded. 

Reiner began massaging Diana's insides, thumb delicately circling her clit. Diana bit her lip to keep from gasping; she had never felt something quite like this. It was an odd feeling, but a good one, and she wanted it to keep going. 

As Reiner's pace quickened, Diana felt her hips buck without her permission, a heat pooling deep within her and threatening to release. She was enjoying the strange sensation, but the hard cock rubbing against her thigh was a reminder of what was to come, and she desperately wanted more. 

"Reiner, I'm ready now, I can handle it," she breathed, blush covering her cheeks. 

The boy let out a long breath. "Okay," he nodded as he removed his fingers from Diana's insides. Diana was surprised at the empty feeling.

Reiner shifted, spreading Diana's legs and wrapping them around his torso. Diana inhaled sharply when the tip of his cock gently touched her entrance. Reiner hissed at the feeling, struggling to refrain from plunging into her right then and there. 

Gently, he began to lower himself into her inch by inch. He barely made it halfway when Diana let out a pained mewl, clenching frantically around him. 

"Shit, you're--mmh--so tight," Reiner hissed, lowering himself into her further. 

"Reiner, it's, ah--" Diana couldn't finish her sentence because she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. 

"Relax, Diana," the boy cooed, brushing strands of hair out of Diana's face.

Diana did as he said, and with one final motion, Reiner was all the way inside of her. She groaned against her hand at the pain. 

Reiner moved Diana's hand aside. "You're so beautiful," he breathed, kissing her once more. "I'm gonna start moving, okay?" 

"Okay," Diana breathed. She grasped his shoulders tightly, bracing herself for his movements. 

Reiner slowly began thrusting into her with long, deep strokes. Diana whimpered, biting her lip. "Let me hear your voice," Reiner groaned.

The boy began to quicken his pace, losing his cool in the sensation of Diana's clenching pussy. Her cries of pleasure and pain only intensified his lust, and when she began moaning from pure pleasure alone, he couldn't hold back any longer. He pounded into her, hitting the spot deep inside over and over again with so much force that it made Diana's vision blurry. What started out as gentle was now rough and carnal, and Diana's sweating back stuck to the sheets below her as she rapidly shifted up and down along the mattress. Moaning, Reiner reached up to grab the headboard for support as he ravaged the girl below him, her cries encouraging him to keep fucking her senseless. Diana felt so, so good, and she never wanted the feeling to stop. 

The raging heat within Diana grew stronger, and she didn't know if she could ignore it much longer. She was so close--Reiner could feel it in the way she clenched frantically around his pulsing cock. He gripped her waist, slamming into her even harder, wanting to see her cum so badly. 

"A-ah, R-reiner," Diana moaned, nails digging into the boy's back. 

"Please," Reiner grunted. "Cum for me. Please, beautiful." 

Diana clenched her jaw, insides burning. The ball of heat inside her wanted so badly to unravel, and Reiner was determined to make it do so. He reached down and began playing with her clit, earning a loud whine from the struggling Diana. 

"R-reiner," she whispered. "I--I--" 

With a great exhale, Diana released the heat inside her, cumming all over Reiner's cock. Her insides throbbed frantically, twitching against him. Before it was too late, Reiner pulled out, earning a whine from the girl, and came on her thighs. 

Diana's chest heaved dramatically. She was too tired to move after what just happened. Reiner wasn't faring much better, he gingerly leaned onto her, resting his head against her chests as the couple caught their breath. 

When he had recovered, Reiner lifted Diana into his arms, kissing her firmly on the lips. Diana smiled into the kiss. "Let's get you cleaned up," he murmured. Diana nodded and let him escort her to the bathrooms. 

. . . 

That night, when everyone was sound asleep, Diana crept over to Reiner's bed. When she layed down, he immediately pulled her into his arms, and Diana snuggled against his chest happily. The others would freak out the next morning, but they didn't care. It was their last night of peace, and they wanted nothing more than to spend it in each other's arms. 

As she drifted off to sleep, Diana's dreams were clouded by Reiner's cinnamon scent. Everything was taken from her the day titans showed up in her district. Since then, she didn't have a place to call home. But now she knew; here, in these dorm rooms, with her peers, she was home. Reiner was her new home, and that filled her with joy. 

However, Reiner's dreams weren't clouded with Diana's scent. He dreamt about his home, which was not the girl in his arms, no matter how much he wanted it to be. His home was across the sea, waiting for him expectantly, and his dream was not a dream but a nightmare.


	7. Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of an action-packed chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bookmark this story if you enjoy it so far! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with finals :(

18 kills.   
11 assists.   
Trost headquarters is ours again.   
Eren is a titan. 

18 kills.   
11 assists.   
Trost headquarters is ours again.   
Eren is a titan. 

18 kills.   
11 assists--

"Diana!" 

"Sasha!" 

Sasha lunged onto Diana's hunched frame, wrapping her in a hug. Diana released a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"I'm so glad you're alive!" she exclaimed. 

"Of course I'm alive, stupid," Diana shook the jitters out of her body. Then, she added, "I was worried about you." 

Sasha's face fell. "I know. There were a few times I thought I would die." 

Now, Diana was the one hugging Sasha. She watched somberly as her friend's eyes widened in a range of emotions: shock, fear, grief, disbelief. "I can't believe we survived against real titans... Somehow, it was even worse than I always thought it would be," she whimpered, burying her head in her hands. 

Diana frowned. She didn't know what to say. Sasha was right--it was worse than she thought it would be. Seeing titans up close, looking into their glazed, hungry eyes, even killing them... She had spent the last three years training for this, yet she was still taken off guard. 

Because the graduates had a few days before choosing a regiment, today they were getting a taste of Garrison work. Diana was cleaning the walls when it happened; the Colossal Titan appeared out of the blue, his giant, squinty eyes staring at the town below. He reared a great leg and punctured a massive hole in the wall, sending debris flying everywhere. It was just like what happened five years ago in Shiganasa, all over again. For a moment, Diana froze in place. She blinked a few times. Then, the Colossal Titan disappeared, and Trost District was soon flooded with ravenous beasts. Without a moment's notice, Diana sprung into action. 

18 kills, 11 assists--these were Diana's stats. Somehow, she managed to turn off her fear and abandon her humanity. Instead of quivering in her boots, she viewed the attack as a game, a competition for who could get the most kills and save the most lives. She was on high-alert as she soared through the air, and the moment she spotted a feral enemy, she brandished her blades and went for the nape before she could stop to think. 1, she counted. 2, 3, shit--ah--4, 5... The numbers continued tallying in her brain as she mindlessly eliminated titan after titan. 

Diana never once stopped to think as a human. Every time she paused, she scouted the area for more prey, like a feral predator on a hunt. That's how she managed to kill so many titans--her mind refused to accept that the events occurring were real, so she wasn't hindered by the fear and urgency that plagues most. 

Perhaps that's why she wasn't shocked when she learned Eren was a titan. It didn't seem real, and therefore she accepted everything without a second thought. In all honesty, it was strange, maybe even unnatural, but it gave her a significant advantage in dire situations like the one occurring in Trost. 

Now that headquarters was successfully recaptured, the soldiers gathered within the walls to prepare for a massive operation. Eren's titan would use a giant boulder to plug the hole in the exterior wall, regaining the Trost District. 

"Cadet. Thank you for joining our team," a woman quipped sternly. She had white-blonde hair and wore thin spectacles. The patch on her back indicated she was from the Garrison Regiment. "I'm Rico, and these two are Hanbit and Ian." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you," Diana said with a salute. 

For the recapture mission, Diana would serve on the Garrison's elite squad. Commander Pyxis was quite impressed with her performance fighting titans around headquarters, so he assigned her an advanced role. Diana wasn't the slightest bit worried--Ian, Hanbit, and Rico were solid fighters. She would be in good hands. 

Upon seeing Diana, Hanbit whistled. "You're the one with 18 kills, huh. Was this really your first time encountering titans?" 

Dianna nodded. Hanbit laughed and slapped her on the back playfully. "You must be some kind of monster," he joked. 

Rico cracked a sly smile. Monster. Diana shrugged. Hanbit was probably not wrong.

"Hanbit, be serious. This is an incredibly dangerous mission. Cadet, you've proved yourself more than capable of taking on titans, but you have to exercise caution out there. Make on wrong move and you'll be killed," Ian snapped. He was the leader of the group, and he seemed the most wary of their current situation. 

"You better give it your all, cadet, you here me?" Rico added. "I don't want your blood on my hands." 

"Of course," was Diana's response. She knew her superiors were just warning her, but after years of Director Sadies' harassment, words couldn't phase her so easily. Besides, she was still stuck in the mindset of a soldier; none of this was real to her, it was all one big game, so she had no problem keeping cool under such pressure. 

"Now, gear up, cadet. We'll be heading out soon," Rico said. 

As she refueled her gas and sharpened her blades, Diana peered at the sight below. She was on top of the wall separating Trost from the rest of Wall Rose, and she had a good view of the Titans crawling throughout the city. From so high, they looked tiny, even harmless, but she knew firsthand the destruction they created. Something about them made her uneasy--their eyes glazed with a vacant look, their mouths lolling open, their heads hanging in strange directions--all of these disgusting deformities kind of made her want to laugh. But the humor of their appearance mixed with the terror made them all the more horrifying. 

The elite Garrison squad's duty was to protect Eren from incoming titans as he carried the boulder through Trost. A daunting task, but Diana wasn't worried. She'd faced titans once before, so doing it again would be nothing. 

The majority of soldiers were gathered in a far corner of Trost district, hanging from the walls. They were acting as bait, averting titans from Eren. It was a genius plan, created by Armin. Diana's chest swelled with pride. The timid blonde boy she'd gotten to know so well was really coming into his own. 

A green smoke signal emerged from the group of soldiers. "That's our cue," Ian said. 

Rico fixed Diana with a grave expression. "Let's go, soldier." 

The group lept into the fray. Diana's heart pounded. Soldier. That was the first time she'd ever been called that. It felt good. 

Diana could tell that the others were wary of Eren's titan. They flitted around him like flies, afraid to get too close. But Diana knew that Eren wasn't a threat. He was too obsessed with killing titans to ever betray humanity. Knowing she was safe, she shot a cable at him and zoomed over. 

She landed on Eren's massive shoulder. "Sorry if that hurt," she said, removing the cable from his skin. 

Up close, Diana noticed the similarities between Eren's human and titan forms. The titan's face was twisted into a snarl, baring sharp, predatory teeth, but its eyes... Diana would recognize those beady green eyes anywhere. 

"You look badass as a titan. Maybe like this you could finally beat me in a fight," she joked. Eren didn't respond. He's always so intense, Diana thought. 

Then, Diana spotted a large abnormal making its way towards Eren. It ran with flailing limbs, drool hanging from its disgusting mouth. 

"Why do they run like that?" she wondered aloud. "Well, heads up." 

Diana lunged at the titan, abandoning Eren's shoulder. Using her momentum, she first sliced through the titan's neck, cutting its head off. Then, she whipped around and landed a final blow to its nape. 

One, she counted. 

"Nice one, cadet," Rico said, joining up to her side. 

"Behind you!" Diana yelled, blasting into the air. It was another large titan. 

The beast tumbled to the ground. Two. 

Three. Four. The wind whipped at Diana's eyes as she jumped between targets. Five. Blood spattered on her face. She spit in disgust. Six. Titan blood smelled weirdly similar to human blood. It was hot and metallic against her tongue. She didn't like it. Seven--

"WATCH OUT!" 

Rico tackled Diana midair, sending her flying to the nearest rooftop. Before Diana could ask any questions, she saw Rico's panicked expression and followed her eyes. Eren was wreaking havoc on a series of buildings, slamming his giant fists around like a baby throwing a tantrum. 

Ian and Hanbit joined up with their comrades. "He's lost control," Rico explained. Her voice shook with terror. 

"What do we do, Captain?" Hanbit asked. 

But Ian was just as terrified as the rest of the squad. His wide eyes gave it away. The three soldiers waited in anticipation for their orders. Finally, Ian scrunched his brow and whispered, "I don't know." 

"EREN!" came a shout. 

Diana whipped her head around to see Mikasa, followed by Armin, soaring over to their friend. 

"What are they doing?!" Hanbit gasped. 

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S DANGEROUS--" Ian barked.

Without thinking, Diana placed a silencing hand on Ian's chest. She hoped not to be punished for insubordination. "No, they'll be fine." 

"How do you know?" Rico piped up. 

The truth was, Diana had no idea. There was no telling if Mikasa and Armin would be able to successfully calm a raging titan. But she had enough faith in her friends to say, "Just trust me." 

. . . 

Thankfully, Diana was right. Mikasa and Armin were able to bring Eren back to his sense. The elite squad shared a feeling of relief. Rico fired a green smoke signal into the air, indicating that the mission would proceed.

"We're almost done. Keep pushing out there, cadet," Ian said. 

Diana nodded. Then, she continued her duty of protecting Eren as his titan lugged the giant boulder towards the hole in the wall. 

A flash of black hair appeared in her peripheral vision. Diana looked over at the girl flying beside her. "Good job, Mikasa." 

"Be careful," she responded before zipping away. 

Before she could react, a hoard of titans began ambushing Eren. He couldn't fight back due to the load on his back, so he cried out for help with a roar. Diana sprung into action and began eliminating the monsters clawing at Eren's body. She didn't have time to breathe or think amidst all the frantic titan bodies; one wrong move and she was dead. 

"HANBIT, NO!" she heard Ian scream from somewhere in the chaos. She looked over and saw Hanbit's body limp within a titan's hand. Diana's eyes widened. But, she couldn't afford to hesitate, and she learned that lesson when a titan snatched her up. Kicking and screaming, she sliced her way out of the titan's grip before turning around to kill it. Eight! she thought angrily. She added a few more slashes out of spite. Eight, eight, eight! 

"AHHHHH!" 

The same titan that killed Hanbit now had Ian in its mouth. 

"Fuck!" Diana whooshed over, but she was too late. The titan bit down on Ian moments before Diana could reach him. With a sickening squelch, blood splattered all over Diana's body. 

"Argh!" Rico eliminated the titan before it could get Diana too. One glimpse at the cadet and Rico knew. Both Hanbit and Ian were gone. She met Diana's eyes for a moment, but there was no time to talk. With tears in her eyes, she nodded curtly before springing to strike. 

Diana watched Rico in awe as she took down more enemies. She was a true warrior, avenging her fallen comrades with such dignity. Diana figured she should do the same and joined Rico in her ruthless attacks. 

Nine... Ten... Eleven... 

After what seemed like forever, the ambush was over. The places where titans once stood were replaced by steam as their monstrous bodies faded into oblivion. Eren was facing a clear path to the hole in the wall. Diana landed on the floor and crouched, catching her breath. 

"DIANA!" 

She looked up. An abnormal was charging towards her on all fours, ready to pounce. Diana's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting this. She jumped away, but she was too late. This was it. The titan would finish her off. 

Just as she'd accepted an inevitable death, the titan suddenly crashed to the ground, dead. A violent wave of relief crashed through her. Legs shaking, she stumbled to the floor, clutching her chest. 

"Oi, don't be so careless," a voice came from above. Diana looked up to meet a pair of steel eyes. Her savior was none other than Captain Levi Ackerman, the most formidable man in the Scout Regiment. He was known as "Humanity's Strongest Soldier." 

Before Diana could thank the Captain, she heard a shout. "Look! The Scouts are back from outside the walls!" 

Commotion followed as a small group of soldiers rode in through the hole on horseback. Levi must've come with them. Diana noticed that there were many horses without riders. She grimaced. The Scout Regiment was the most dangerous branch of the military. It comes with the territory that lives would be lost during expeditions. 

Then, Eren finally reached the wall and collapsed, landing so that the boulder plugged the giant hole. The ground shook upon impact. Diana watched as Mikasa and Armin tried talking to Eren, but he had passed out completely. The mission had taken a lot out of him. Diana swelled with pride; he did an excellent job today. 

Finally, the dust settled. The chaos subsided. Then, Levi fixed Diana with a stare, taking in the dried blood on her uniform. 

"What the hell happened here?" he asked.


	8. Wild

As an immobile Eren was carried to safety, all that was left to do was eliminate the titans remaining within the district. 

"Soldier, get back to the wall. We can handle this," Levi said. 

Diana gulped. For some reason, his cold, intense tone frightened her much more than Sadies' yelling ever did. 

Refusing to get intimidated, Diana squared her shoulders and resolved, "Let me help you." 

Levi grit his teeth. "I just saved your life. Clearly, you aren't capable of facing titans on your own." 

"But--" 

"You're wasting time," the captain interrupted. "Get to safety now. That's an order." 

Diana reluctantly obliged. Levi wasn't her captain yet, but he was higher in military rank, so disobeying his orders would be insubordination. She couldn't afford that, not on her first real day of being a soldier. 

She tried taking off, but her engines started clanking loudly, obnoxiously sputtering smoke. Diana groaned. Of course she ran out of gas in a titan-infested city, in front of humanity's strongest soldier. 

"I don't have time for this," she heard the captain mutter. Then, without warning, Levi was on Diana in a flash. He yanked her tight against him and carried her to the far wall. 

'This is embarassing,' Diana thought miserably. Sure, there were bigger things to worry about, but she couldn't help cringing at the circumstances. 

Diana studied the captain. His face was fixed in what looked like a permanent scowl. His hair seemed surprisingly fluffy for such a stern person, and he was ridiculously strong, especially in comparison to his height. 

"Oi, brat, quit staring," Levi snapped. Diana felt her face flush. 

"Oi, Captain, where am I supposed to look?" Diana mocked. She was attempting to lighten the situation, but she only worsened the captain's already sour mood. 

"Thank you for helping me. I assure you, you'll never have to do it again," Diana said confidently. 

Levi's expression barely shifted. "What do you mean?" They were almost at the wall now. 

"I mean that I'm more than capable of fighting on my own. If it weren't for this gas shortage, I'd be a valuable asset to finishing off these titans." 

"Tch," the captain scoffed. "Getting arrogant will only warrant a faster death." Then, he latched Diana onto the wall. "Now get out of my sight." 

Reluctant, Diana started scaling up the wall. She was disappointed that she couldn't do any more fighting. Her adrenaline level was too high, her bloodlust too strong, for her to stop now. If she couldn't finish the mission, how could she call herself a proper soldier? How would she satisfy this yearning for revenge? 

"Move faster!" came the captain's voice. 

'Walls, is he still watching me?' Diana thought miserably. 'Pervert.' 

She quickened her pace. But suddenly, a strangled yell captured her attention. Any normal person wouldn't have heard such a distant call, but Diana's ears were especially familiar with such a voice. 

Before she even had time to think, Diana was on the move, sprinting towards the sound of the noise. She was completely oblivious to the captain's shouts behind her. 

"Tch, this brat," Levi grunted before taking off after her. 

Diana's ODM gear wasn't faring too well. Without gas, she felt like a ragdoll, the cables dragging her in every direction. Yet, she was insanely fast, fueled by an especially potent adrenaline--the kind that only appears when someone's life is in danger. 

Heart pounding, she reached the source of the noise. Reiner. Diana wanted to scream at him. What was he doing down here? He should be resting on the walls with the others! 

He was grossly outnumbered, four titans to one. With a roar, Diana eliminated three titans in a single swoop. She didn't need gas to protect her man. 

Then she climbed onto a roof. Reiner was fighting in the plaza below, and Diana was determined to save him. Levi, desperately trying to catch up, could see the wheels turning in her head. He knew she was plotting something reckless, and he didn't want to see her die. 

Overtaken by desperation, Diana began to climb a flagpole on the roof of the building. Her motions were alarmingly fast, animalistic, like a carnivorous beast on a hunt. When she reached the top, she stood balanced on one foot. Diana was blind to everything except the boy before her, who was now seized within the titan's hand. She would not see him die; not now, not ever. 

A large clocktower stood in the center of the plaza. Bingo. Diana fired her cable. Levi pressed forward with every ounce of speed he had, but he was too late. When he skidded onto the rooftop, he had no way of reaching the girl fifty feet above him, standing on a flagpole with one foot. He couldn't use ODM to get to her, and if he shook the pole while climbing, the girl would fall. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so helpless, so sure he was about to witness a gruesome death. 

He could only watch in horror as the girl dropped her blades and jumped. She held onto the cable with one hand, reaching out with the other. She swung from the sky like a crazy trapeze artist; if he weren't so terrified, Levi would've found the sight breathtaking. Then, the girl swooped down to a boy held captive by a titan. She violently snatched him from the monster's grip before crashing into a nearby building, the boy glued to her side. 

Holding his breath, Levi eliminated the titan in the plaza and chased after the pair. He wanted to scream. How could someone be so utterly stupid? She could've just asked Levi to kill the titan! She didn't have to-- 

Levi tumbled through the broken window and landed on the floor with a thud. He took in the girl before him. She was a mess: uniform covered in dried blood, hair a total disaster, breaths coming in desperate heaves. Her arm hung suspiciously at her side, and she slumped over like a corpse, but her eyes were very much alive. For the first time in his career as a scout, Levi was rendered speechless. 

Then, Levi noticed the boy, who was tangled up beside the girl, and his mouth dried in disappointment. The boy was tall, broad, and looked like a real soldier, but he was beaten up pretty badly. He couldn't hold his own against a few mere titans, forcing this crazy girl to come to his aid. It made Levi mad for some reason. Why had the girl acted so recklessly for this loser? 

"Reiner," the girl breathed. She was shaking violently. "I--I'm s-so g-glad you're a-al-live. I-id-iot!" 

The boy fretted. "Diana! What's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

"I-it's th-the ad-adr-adrenal-line..." Diana was fully trembling. Then, her eyes met Levi's. "O-oh, c-capt-tain! I-I'm s-s-sorry, b-bu-but I th-think y-you m-might h-have to c-c-carry m-me ag-gain." 

Levi didn't know how to respond. The girl--Diana--was smiling through chattering teeth, eyes gleaming playfully. Was she really trying to make a joke right now? She might be crazier than Hange. 

Then, without warning, her eyes lolled shut. Her head fell back, and before it could hit the floor, the boy grabbed her into his arms. 

"DIANA!" he shouted. 

The captain was finally able to speak. "Don't worry, she's just unconscious. She'll wake up eventually." 

The boy gulped and nodded. His eyes were trained on the girl's face with such worry it made Levi sick. 

"Give her to me, we have to get her to a medic," Levi instructed. 

Reiner clutched the girl tighter against his frame. "I can carry her," he said with a steel expression. 

Levi scoffed. "It's your fault she's unconscious, so I'm afraid I can't trust you. Give her to me now." 

Reiner handed Diana into the captain's arms. He couldn't disagree with Levi when his voice was filled with such malice. Without a word to the blonde boy, the captain took off through the window, carrying the girl to safety. He studied her. Her golden-brown skin, unruly hair, button nose. When relaxed, she had such an innocent expression. It was rather beautiful. And nothing like the crazed recklessness Levi had witnessed earlier. 

"I wonder, Diana," he murmured. He liked the way her name sounded in his voice. "Are you always this wild?"


	9. Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello oh my gosh! I can't believe how many of you have read this already--this is craaaazy ahh
> 
> I just wanted to quickly say how grateful I am! I really appreciate every one of you reading this story! I hope I have been able to entertain you so far! You are seriously the best
> 
> Also another special thank you to everyone who leaves comments! Reading those are the highlight of my day, I'm not even kidding. I seriously love seeing you all interact with this--it makes me SO unbelievably happy!! 
> 
> Anywayyyy, I hope you've enjoyed this story, and I really hope you like the rest of it! I promise I will do my best to give you a good read. Thanks again, sending love <3

Sunlight trickled in through the ivory curtains, resting in a puddle of light on a chestnut nightstand. The room was warm, airy, and small, with white plaster walls and shiny wooden floors. A black rocking chair sat in the corner, and aside from that, the only other pieces of furniture were the nightstand and the bed. Nestled in the blankets was a sleeping Diana Fischer, hair damp due to the nurse's bath. If it weren't for the bandages on her shoulder, this would be the purest sight: brown skin against white sheets, an angel come to life. 

Slowly, Diana's eyes started to open. She rubbed them violently to get rid of the blur. The first thing she noticed is how soft the sheets are. Next, the sharp pain in her shoulder. 'Ah,' she thought, 'that's right.' Lastly, she thought of her whereabouts. Diana recognized this place as a recovery room (a nice one, too), but she wondered what town she's in. Gingerly, she reached with her uninjured arm to fully open the curtains. To her surprise, a bustling Trost district waited on the other side of the window. The citizens had returned from evacuation and were rejoicing humanity's recent victory.

Trost looked completely different from how she'd last seen it: lifeless, destroyed, and crawling with titans. The sounds of laughter and horses on cobblestone combined with the sight of a bustling market gave Diana strength. She was reminded of the importance of facing titans--to ensure that people could smile forever. 

A knock on the door caused Diana to jolt. On instinct, she scrambled under the covers and pretended to be asleep. 

She watched through squinted eyes as the door slowly creaked open. Then Captain Levi, fully dressed in his military clothes, stuck his head into the room, peeking to see if Diana was awake. His frown deepened upon seeing her sleeping form and retreated back behind the closing door. 

Before he was gone, Diana let out a laugh. The captain flushed pink when he caught her watching. He immediately straightened his posture and donned his signature poker face. 

"What brings you here, Captain?" Diana asked. 

The captain grimaced. "It seems you're feeling okay," he said, waltzing over. 

"Yeah," Diana agreed. 

"In that case--" Levi reached up and flicked Diana square on the forehead. 

"OW!" Diana squealed, laughing. Then, after a moment, "Fine, I deserved that." 

"Tch," the captain scoffed. Diana swore his lips quirked in a slight smile, but he turned to face the window before she could get a better look. 

"I'm sorry for my rashness," Diana said with a dazzling smile. "And I'm sorry if you had to carry me back here." 

Levi crossed his arms, brow furrowing. "You're gonna be a pain in my ass for the rest of your life," he muttered. 

Diana snorted. "Probably." Then, she added, "Wait, hang on, the rest of MY life? Why not the rest of yours?" 

The captain froze. Diana gulped. Levi started emitting an even intenser aura than before, if that was even possible. "Because if you keep pulling stunts like that you won't last a day in the Scout regiment." 

Diana sighed. She had been reckless, there was no doubt about it. But she didn't have any regrets. She would save Reiner over and over again, no matter the cost. 

"Sorry, Captain," she mumbled. Levi reached his hand out, and Diana flinched, expecting another harsh flick. Instead, he grabbed her earlobe and tugged gently. He didn't meet her eyes, but Diana knew by his touch that he wasn't mad anymore. She smiled. 

Another knock on the door caused Diana to pull away. 

"Come in," Levi said. 

"Hey, isn't this technically my hospital room?"

A petite woman with light-brown hair and kind eyes entered, holding a tray. Like Captain Levi, she was also in uniform.

"Ah, Petra," the captain ushered her inside. 

"She's finally awake," Petra chirped. 

"Unfortunately." 

Petra chuckled and set the tray down on the nightstand. She turned to Diana and smiled. 

"I'm Petra, nice to meet you. I'm the one who patched you up," she said, extending a hand. 

"I'm Diana. And thank you!" 

The woman giggled softly. Diana liked her already, thanks to her lovely smile and warm presence. 

"It was no problem!" Petra responded. Then, she grabbed a warm cup of tea from the tray. "Here, drink this."

Diana gladly took the cup and warmed it in her palms. She took a small sip and smiled widely. "Jasmine tea is my favorite." 

"Really? I'm so glad!" Petra cheered. She sat down beside Diana in bed and grabbed her uninjured hand. With a squeeze, she said, "Diana, I'm so thrilled to have another girl on the Levi squad. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, okay? I promise to be the best mentor I can! I've got your back!" 

Diana blinked twice. "Levi squad?" she blurted. 

Petra nodded. "Yes! The Special-Ops team." 

After taking in Diana's blank expression, Petra turned to the captain, who eyed the girls warily. "Captain, didn't you tell her?" 

"Tell me what?" 

Levi's expression was so blank that it portrayed a million emotions. "Not yet," he said finally. 

"Hang on--am I joining the Levi squad?" Diana gasped, finally putting two and two together. 

Petra bobbed her head excitedly. 

Diana was beyond shocked. "Wow, I... I can't believe it. I haven't even joined the scouts yet, enlistment's at the end of the week, and now--" 

"As of today, you're officially a scout," the captain interrupted. "Operating on my team." 

Diana didn't know what to say. 

"Eren will become a scout as well. While you were asleep, he was arrested immediately and put before a military tribunal. We were able to spare him from execution by making him a scout under Commander Erwin. And after your performance in Trost, Erwin recruited you as well. Someone must've put in a good word for you, though I don't know why anyone would do that. It's hard to believe you impressed someone with influence. To me, you're just a reckless brat." 

The captain's harsh words rolled right off Diana's back. She was a scout. On the Levi Squad, the most elite of the elite. She couldn't believe it. This was the greatest honor she'd ever achieved; after years of soul-crushing, back-breaking training, Diana's hard work was finally paying off. The fire inside her grew, the flames of her motivation and passion licking at her heart. She was one step closer to clawing her way to the Armoured Titan and avenging her family. She was one step closer to being part of the fight for humanity. 

Diana figured Rico must've recommended her to Commander Erwin. She made a mental note to thank her later; Diana owed her everything. 

Finally, Diana found her words. She looked the captain dead in the eye, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you very much. It is my great honor to serve on the Levi squad. I won't let you down, I promise!" 

Diana buried her head in her hands, unable to stop the tears from flowing. She had no idea why she was crying so suddenly. Petra reached out and pat the girl on the back. 

"If you don't want to let me down, then don't die," Levi murmured. "Though you probably won't be able to do that." 

Relinquishing any weakness from her body, Diana sniffed and straightened. She met Levi's stare dead-on, daring him to repeat his words, desperate to prove her iron resolve. After a moment, the captain scoffed and turned away. 

"Petra, let's go. Brat, we leave tomorrow at dawn." Levi clicked the door shut behind him. 

The captain walked down the hallway in long strides, Petra trailing behind him. His brow was furrowed, a look Petra had come to recognize as his thinking expression. 

Petra felt as though she should say something. "She--" 

"Don't let her die, Petra," the captain's face was inches from Petra's, staring at her with an intensity she had never seen before. He had swiveled around to face her with a piercing stare. 

The woman met his resolve. "I won't, Captain." 

"Captain Levi!" came a voice from the other end of the hallway. 

It was that blonde boy from earlier. The one Diana injured herself saving. 

"Good to see you again," the boy said. "I don't believe I formally introduced myself. I'm Reiner Braun--" 

"I don't care," the captain responded, brushing him off. He continued walking forward. 

Reiner didn't know what to say. Petra nibbled on her lower lip nervously. 

"She's in the last room to the left," she whispered before scurrying back to the captain. 

When he arrived at the exit doors, Levi spoke over his shoulder, "Petra, I'm fine from here. Don't let me keep you from attending to more patients." 

For some reason, Petra felt a hint of sadness at this dismissal. Brushing it off, she saluted, "Yes, sir!" 

Levi strode through the doors and tilted his face to the sky. For a moment, he just stood outside the hospital building, relishing the fresh air and the feel of sunlight. Strange as it was, Diana reminded Levi of sunlight; she seemed to glow, just like the sun. 

When he walked to the main road, he looked at the hospital one more time. He could see Diana's room from here. He noticed the jubilant look on her face. Then, he saw the cause for her happiness as that boy, Reiner, took her in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. When the two pulled apart, Levi was mesmerized by her eyes. He had never seen them so alive, so exuberant. 

'No,' he thought as he turned away. 'She is brighter than sunlight.' 

Levi would think about those eyes--Diana's eyes--for days to come. But he knew that those eyes were not for him. He didn't deserve sunlight, something he'd learned long ago.


	10. Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW warning 
> 
> also, some advice: don't watch season 4 episode 8 :') 
> 
> *also, slight author's note: I'm sorry about the whole wifey thing... Idk why, but it seemed like a very Reiner thing to do so I had to include it lol I hope it's not an ick

"I'm so proud of you, Diana," Reiner murmured, kissing the girl once more. Diana leaned into his touch, latching her lips with his. A warm feeling fluttered in her stomach. 

She pulled away with a smile. "Thanks, Reiner. I'm really excited." 

Then, she reached onto her tip-toes to kiss him once more. She wrapped her uninjured hand in his hair, inhaling the scent she loved so much. It was hard to believe that only yesterday, she had almost lost Reiner. That she would never feel his touch again, never cozy up to his body heat again, never move her lips rhythmically against his. 

Noticing the tears in her eyes, Reiner pulled back from the kiss and snuggled her head against his chest. "Diana," he said in a low voice. He was shaking. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry, I'm so sorry." 

All the apologizing made Diana laugh, punching the boy lightly. She looked at him with watery eyes. "Don't apologize. None of this is your fault." 

Reiner's gaze wavered. Clearly, he blamed himself. "You got hurt trying to save me," he spoke through a clenched jaw. 

"And I'd do it again," Diana responded. She traced his cheek with her fingertips. 

The boy looked away, brow trembling with grief. "I... I... I shouldn't be the one who needs saving. I'm supposed to look after you, take care of you, not the other way around. I can't bear to see you injured because of me--" 

Diana placed a gentle hand over the boy's mouth. Any signs of tears had vanished, replaced by a playful glint in her eyes. She smiled ruefully and said, "Reiner, we take care of each other. That's what we've always done, right?" 

Reiner didn't respond. Diana knew he was beating himself up inside, and she hated to see him hurt. A soldier's pride is very important, and his was evidently damaged. 

"But--" 

"No buts. Besides, I'm the one who woke up in the hospital. Shouldn't you be comforting me instead of the other way around?" Diana joked. 

At this, Reiner cracked a smile. He had put on that mask again--the brave, heroic mask Diana had seen him wear so many times. As much as it pained her to see him retreat, it was better than letting him sulk. 

"You're right," he conceded. 

"I always am. Hey!--" 

Reiner scooped her into his arms and began carrying her back to the bed. 

"Watch the shoulder!" Diana warned. 

"I know, I know," Reiner chuckled. He placed her gently on the mattress and started tucking the covers in around her. 

"What are you doing?" Diana asked, amused. 

"Taking care of you." 

Diana laughed. Feeling mischievous, she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Reiner, you already took care of me a few nights ago..." 

The boy instantly blushed scarlet. Diana giggled and bit his earlobe gently. 

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you already forgot," she murmured, dragging a hand down his torso. "Need me to remind you?" 

Reiner coughed violently and jumped away. His face was beet red, and he refused to meet Diana's eyes. Diana found great humor in this and laughed maniacally. 

The boy staggered over to the rocking chair and collapsed in it. He exhaled, shaking his head. "Diana, you can be so bold sometimes." 

"But you love it," was Diana's sly response. 

Reiner scooted his chair so that he was right next to Diana's bed. "I do," he admitted with a smile. He leaned in to kiss the girl gently. Then, his lips trailed to her jaw, leaving soft pecks down her cheek, chin, and neck. "I really do," he repeated.

Diana gulped, and Reiner kissed the spot where her neck flexed. Then, he slightly shifted her shirt collar, revealing a purple hickey on her collarbone. Reiner leaned down and nuzzled his nose on the mark he had made a few days earlier. Then he started sucking on it gently. 

"Ah, Reiner, it's still sensitive," Diana warned. 

Reiner stopped and licked it softly to ease the pain. "Sorry," he whispered. His husky voice made Diana shiver. 

Just when Diana was aching for more, Reiner readjusted Diana's shirt and pulled away. He gazed down at her fondly. "You're so beautiful," he mumbled, kissing her on the forehead. 

"I love you," she whispered back. She felt Reiner smile against her forehead. 

"I have something for you," the boy said, pulling away. 

Diana wanted to whine, feeling cold without his body heat. She watched as Reiner reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper-thin gold chain. Tenderly, Reiner presented the piece of jewelry to Diana, revealing a red jewel at the center. 

"Reiner," Diana gasped. "Where the walls did you get this? Is this real gold?" 

Gold was one of the rarest materials left inside the walls. The very idea that Reiner had a piece of gold jewelry was beyond Diana's comprehension. 

"Diana, this was my mother's necklace," Reiner explained. His voice had dropped, and his eyes were downcast. 

"Tell me about her," Diana pressed. 

Reiner shook his head. Diana didn't know much about Reiner's family, but she could empathize with the feeling of missing one's mother. Gingerly, she squeezed Reiner's hand. 

The boy cleared his throat, pushing away his moment of sadness. "My mother told me this was her good luck charm. But..." Reiner's jaw clenched, "I don't deserve luck anymore. I want you to have it." 

Diana's heart reached for the boy. "Reiner, you deserve every good thing in the worl--" 

"No, Diana!" he exclaimed. His voice wasn't loud, but his tone was fervent, which took Diana off guard. 

Reiner sighed and looked at the girl's eyes. He placed a featherlike kiss on her cheek. "No, Diana, I don't. That's why I need you to have this. Because you do." 

Diana ran a hand through Reiner's bristled hair. She didn't know what to say. She knew he was especially critical of himself, but she couldn't understand why. However, she knew better than anyone that grief had its different effects on people. Sometimes it was for the best to let those emotions out, and this was Reiner's way of doing so. 

"Okay," she murmured. 

"Thank you." Reiner fastened the chain around Diana's neck. He had trouble with the clasps because they were so tiny compared to his big hands. Diana found his concentrated expression extremely cute. 

When he was finished, Reiner took a step back to admire his work. The necklace looked perfect on Diana. Its delicate chain rested gently against her neck, and the ruby in the center glowed a deep crimson on her skin. 

"Beautiful," he whispered, kissing the girl's forehead once more. 

Diana giggled. "You know, there's more than just my forehead available," she teased. 

This earned a deep chuckle. "Is that your way of saying you want more kisses?" 

"Mmhmm," the girl responded, tilting her face towards his. 

The boy obliged, bridging the gap between their lips with a firm kiss. His weight caused Diana to shift farther against the bed, and her hand found its way into his hair. Reiner's tongue explored Diana's mouth, wanting more of her with every passing second. They wanted to be closer, closer, and closer, yet nothing was ever close enough. 

"My beautiful wife," Reiner mumbled. 

Diana slapped him playfully. "Wife?! Why do you keep calling me that?!" 

The boy smiled widely, eyes sparkling. "Because that's what you are." 

"We're not married, Reiner!" 

"No, but we will be," came his response. Diana frowned, but she couldn't keep the playful glint out of her eyes. Reiner was always so determined and focused; Diana loved seeing his playful side. "I gave you my mother's necklace. If only I had my mother's ring." 

"Oh, be quiet!" Diana protested. 

Reiner leaned over Diana, crowding her with his frame. His scent was intoxicating. He dragged his nose along her neck. "Why? Don't you want to be with me forever?" 

Diana felt her cheeks heating up. "I--"

Her speech faltered when Reiner started sucking gently on her skin. His large, calloused hands traced along her sides, finding their way to her backside. 

"I love this ass," Reiner whispered against her neck. He palmed it gently. 

"Reiner--" 

"This ass is mine." He squeezed it roughly now. Diana yelped. 

"Ah! N-no, it's not," Diana stuttered, completely flustered. 

A low noise that almost sounded like a growl emitted from Reiner's throat. "Three years ago I decided you would be mine. Are you saying you're not mine?" 

Reiner's gaze was intense and lustful. Diana's eyes fluttered, looking away. She felt a heavy blush dust her cheeks and hoped he didn't notice. Her uninjured hand toyed with her necklace as she tried to ignore his hands. 

"I'm yours," she mumbled, embarrassed. 

The boy smiled a wholesome smile, but his eyes told a different story. Like this, Diana could see who he truly was, a soldier on a hunt. And right now, his target was fidgeting beneath him, dwarfed by his giant body. 

"I'm glad, Diana," he murmured. He started kissing the girl's neck again. 

"And Reiner," Diana breathed. 

"Hm?" 

"I wanna have sex again." For some reason, it was embarrassing to admit, though they'd already done it before. 

Reiner's stomach did four backflips. His heart skipped a beat. He didn't think he was ever this excited since... Well, since the last time he had sex. 

But he couldn't do that now. Diana was supposed to be healing--her shoulder was in freaking bandages. He couldn't afford putting her recovery in jeopardy. Frustrated beyond belief, he pulled away from the girl he wanted. 

It took every ounce of self-control in his body to say, "We can't, Diana." 

Diana was shocked. Did--Did Reiner not want to fuck again? Was she bad? Did he not enjoy it? "Oh, okay... Um, why?" she asked. 

A textured hand caressed her cheek. "You have no idea how badly I wish to take you right now," the boy said in a gravelly voice. "But we can't. You're injured. It's my job to help you heal." 

"It'll help me heal!" Diana pouted. 

Reiner laughed. "No, it's too risky. Once I start... I'm not able to hold back with you. I don't want to put any strain on your shoulder." 

Diana scoffed. "Fuck shoulders," she muttered under her breath. 

"I'm sorry, Diana. But it's so nice to hear that you want me. Actually," Reiner leaned in, lowering his voice to a whisper. "It's really goddamn sexy of you." 

Pissed, Diana pulled the covers over her head. "Argh! This is all your fault!" 

"Diana? What did I do?" came the boy's worries. 

"You can't get me this turned on and do nothing about it!" she complained.

Reiner groaned internally. It was already hard enough to resist Diana. Her pleas were definitely not helping his self-restraint. 

"Fine," he said, dragging his hands down Diana's body. "We'll compromise." 

Diana, whose head was still hidden under the covers, smiled triumphantly. She really was reckless--hours ago, she was fighting titans, and now she was seeking pleasure. 'Oh, well,' she thought happily, 'Life is short.'

Reiner's hands found their way to Diana's ass once more. He pinched it roughly, causing Diana to yelp. He loved when she did that. Then, he pulled the covers all the way back. 

"Don't hide, I want to see you," was his explanation. 

Slowly, he dragged down Diana's pajama shorts. He was delighted to see she had no panties on. The nurses had bathed and changed Diana last night, so she was fully ready for whatever Reiner had planned. 

Reiner put his nose against Diana's pussy, rubbing gently. Diana let out a small gasp at the cold contact. 

With rough hands, Reiner pushed down Diana's thighs on the bed, spreading them apart. Diana squirmed, throbbing like crazy at the feather touches from the tip of his nose. 

"Shhh, relax," Reiner cooed. He licked his lips. Diana's reactions were so incredibly sexy that he grew harder with every passing moment. 

Then, he planted soft kisses on Diana's inner thigh, not yet touching the place yearning so badly for him. He sucked on her smooth skin, relishing in the sound of her gentle breathing. After Diana was thoroughly turned on, Reiner brought his lips to her pussy. Slowly, he licked the dribbling wetness from her center. 

"Mm," Diana moaned quietly. 

"Let me take care of your needs," Reiner breathed against her. "Let me take care of my wife." 

Just as Diana was about to yell at him, Reiner started sucking her core, silencing her complaints. His nose rubbed against her as his tongue explored her insides. He felt his dick stiffening within his pants, urging him to lick and suck every inch of Diana's pussy. 

His mouth began attacking Diana's clit, earning a twitching yelp from the girl. Growling, his tongue continued working against Diana's sex. His moans were overwhelming, vibrating on her pussy, and when he stuffed two fingers into her hole, Diana began to shake. 

His fingers worked in time with his tongue, hitting two spots at once. Diana experienced sensations she never felt before as Reiner pulled and licked and pushed and sucked. Diana's hips started to buck along with his rhythm. He continued pleasuring her until she came all over his hand, a shaking, sloppy mess. 

After a moment, Reiner pulled back to take in the glorious sight before him. The sexiest woman he'd ever seen was a panting wreck beneath him. It turned him on in ways he'd never known before. 

Ever the manly man, Reiner leaned on top of Diana, concern in his eyes. The seductive person from before was gone, replaced by the dutiful, committed Reiner. "How do you feel?" 

Diana's chest rose and fell. She smiled. "So... good," she heaved. 

Reiner smiled. "I love seeing you like this," he murmured, cupping her cheek. 

Diana laughed. Then, she shifted beneath the boy's touch. She felt something poke her and giggled. 

"Reiner?" she raised her brow. 

Completely confident, the boy smiled that heroic smile of his. He leaned in further and grinded on Diana. 

"You have such an effect on me," Reiner hummed, moving his hips.

"Reiner, do you want me to--" 

"No." Suddenly, Reiner was back in the rocking chair. He fixed Diana with a determined smile. "You need to rest." 

"But--" 

"No buts," he responded in a slightly mimicking voice, quoting Diana from earlier. Diana laughed, thoroughly enjoying his playfulness. 

The girl pursed her lips. "Well, if you change your mind--" 

"Diana, no, you need to rest. I've already wasted too much of your recovery time. I should go now," the boy said, shaking his head. 

Diana sighed. "Okay." 

Reiner stood up to leave. Diana could see how hard he was and held back an amused chuckle. 

"Do you think you could come back tonight?" Diana asked. Now, her tone was less playful. "I want to see everyone off before I leave tomorrow morning." 

Reiner furrowed his brow and nodded. "Sure. I'll bring you to the barracks later," he responded. 

"Thank you," Diana smiled. But this smile was not full--there was sadness in her eyes. 

"Goodbye, Diana," Reiner said. He planted another kiss on her forehead. 

"See you later, alligator." 

"What's an alligator?" 

"Oh, shut up!" 

When Reiner left, Diana flopped back on the mattress. She winced when her shoulder hit the pillow at an odd angle, hoping she didn't worsen her injury. She stared at the ceiling, mindlessly playing with her new neckless. Tonight would be her last night with the 104th Cadet Corps. And tomorrow, a new chapter of her life begins.


	11. Goodbye

When Diana entered the mess hall, Reiner at her side, she was completely taken off guard. She expected excitement and celebrating--the glee she saw in the marketplace earlier. But even though humanity had triumphed against titankind, the cadets were anything but victorious. 

Perhaps the most sullen table of all was the one belonging to Diana's friends; Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, and Connie sat huddled together in the corner. Each gazed off in different directions, eyes glazed over with thought. Diana made her way over and sat down next to Armin. The boy chewed on his nails anxiously. Reiner joined Annie and Berthold at a separate table. 

"Diana!" Armin said, snapping to life. "I heard what happened! How's your shoulder?" 

Mikasa and Connie perked up, anticipating Diana's response. They had a certain gloom to their eyes that worried Diana. Sasha seemed to be the only one unaffected; she was wholly focused on the bread loaf in her hands. 

Diana responded with a kind smile. She could tell the group needed some positive energy. "Good. Surprisingly, it's just a sprain. Guess all that training paid off. I was able to use inertia to reduce the impact on my body--Hey, Jean, didn't you come up with that technique? Uh... Jean? 

Jean wasn't responding. Diana couldn't tell if he was even present at the moment. He was face-down on the table with his head buried in his forearms. Diana's eyes widened. She looked at the others for an explanation, but they just shook their heads. The only person who could cheer Jean up right now was Marco, who was probably in the barracks. Diana figured she should go fetch him. Then she realized that she had just visited the barracks, and only Christa and Ymir were there. No sign of Marco. And he wasn't in the mess hall, which meant... 

Diana gulped. "Where's Marco?" she asked, voice quivering. 

When Jean tensed, Diana's suspicions worsened. He... He couldn't be dead, right? She turned to the others, eyes searching. But upon seeing the wretched looks on their faces, Diana's worst fear was confirmed. 

"Oh," she breathed. Tears welled in her eyes, spilling frantically. "Oh no." 

Connie reached across the table to grab Diana's hand. He was always so fun, so lighthearted--she hated seeing his vulnerable, broken expression. Mikasa lowered her eyes somberly, and Armin chewed his nails more ferociously. Even Sasha abandoned her loaf of bread. 

But Diana had dealt with death before. She knew what it was like to lose. It wasn't her space to grieve; she needed to support the person hurting the most, Jean. 

Hesitant, Diana placed a soft hand on Jean's shoulder. He froze at her touch. Then, he released a pained "tch" and buried his head deeper in his arms. 

"Jean, I--" Diana began. 

"It should've been me!" the boy hissed. Diana withdrew her hand. 

Slowly, Jean turned his head towards Diana. His eyes were unnaturally wide and tremoring like the ground during an earthquake. 

"It should've been me," he whispered. 

No one knew what to say as the arrogant, fun-loving boy they knew trembled before them. 

"Why did it have to happen today? Today of all days? Just one week and we would've been safe in the interior, just like..." Jean choked and furrowed his brow. "Just like he always wanted." 

Diana's eyes traveled to Jean's hand. It was clenched in a fist on the table, knuckles white. 

"Jean--" 

"You don't get it, Diana!" he cried, desperation evident in his voice. "You've always been one of the strong ones. You were never scared of the titans. But the rest of us, we... we're fucking scared, Diana! How are you so normal after what happened yesterday? How are you fucking sane?!" 

Diana was speechless. It felt like she'd been slapped in the face. That would've been a better alternative to Jean's words, which pierced her heart like a silver dagger. 

"Tch," Jean spat, "You may find it weak, but all Marco ever wanted was to be safe. He worked so goddamn hard and... and... THEY COULDN'T EVEN FIND HIS BODY!" now Jean was yelling, capturing the whole mess hall's attention. Angered by the curious eyes, he scoffed and slammed his fist on the table before storming away. 

Diana blinked. She watched his retreating form. She knew that Jean's anger was only a method of hiding his pain. Pain that Diana was sure everyone shared.

Ruefully, Diana directed her attention back to her friends. Armin stared at her with eyes of glass. 

"Diana, we heard that you're joining the scouts with Eren," he said in his soft voice. 

Diana smiled, thankful for the change of subject, and nodded. "Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow." 

Sasha's face fell. "Tomorrow?" 

"Yes," Diana confirmed. 

The table grew quiet again.

Finally, Connie let out a frustrated groan, breaking the suffocating silence. 

"What is it, Connie?" Mikasa asked. 

But Diana knew what was wrong. She reached out to her friend. "Connie, you don't have to join the scouts anymore," she said lowly. 

Connie's eyes widened, surprised Diana understood him so well. Before the fighting in Trost, Connie had made the bold declaration that he would join the scouts. Now, after witnessing titans firsthand, he was having second thoughts. 

Diana turned to Sasha, who was looking especially pale. She must be facing the same worries as Connie. "You too, Sasha," she said. "As your friends, all we want is for you to be happy and safe. Don't feel pressure from us, okay?" 

Sasha lowered her gaze.

"No, I'm joining the scouts!" Connie exclaimed. This was the most determined Diana had ever seen her silly friend. It took her off guard for a moment. "Now that I've seen them, now that Marco... How could I live with myself if I hid in the interior? All there's left to do is fight!" 

Connie was practically shaking with resolve. Diana saw him in a new light--he, too, was no longer a child, no longer a trainee. He was a soldier from head to toe. She smiled at her friend. He tried to grin in response, but he couldn't. Instead, he just nodded grimly. 

"I agree," Sasha piped up. 

Everyone was shocked. 

"I must devote my life for the good of humanity..." her voice wavered, "regardless of my fears..." 

Hearing Sasha's words brought a bright smile to Connie's face. He threw an arm around his friend, messing up her hair with his hand. 

"Ow, Connie!" the girl squealed. 

"That settles it then!" the bald boy shouted gleefully. "We're joining the scouts. All of us." 

"Yes," Armin responded. Mikasa nodded. 

"You know, it might sound dumb..." Connie wore a stupid grin. He looked at Sasha with a sly expression, wiggling his eyebrows and leaning into her shoulder. She pushed him away, yelling "get off!" in the process. Connie chuckled. "But as long as we're together, I feel like I'll be okay," he said finally. 

Diana laughed, a pure, happy laugh. Armin smiled and blushed. 

"You are correct, it does sound dumb," Sasha teased, sticking her tongue out. 

As she watched her best friends bicker, Diana was filled with an irreplaceable warmth. Selfish as it was, she couldn't bear the thought of being separated from her friends. Diana needed Connie and Sasha more than she would ever admit. Connie was right--as long as they were together, everything would be okay. 

After dinner, as Diana was leaving the mess hall, Mikasa stopped her. Upon seeing the tormented look on the girl's face, Diana was instantly worried. 

"Diana," Mikasa pleaded, "please look after Eren until the rest of us join up with you." 

Normally, Diana would make a joking comment about Mikasa's overprotectiveness, but she knew that Mikasa was a moment away from shattering after everything that happened. Mikasa was even quieter than usual in the mess hall, and Diana sensed it had something to do with Eren. 

Kindly, she grabbed Mikasa's hand and squeezed it. "I will, I promise." 

. . . 

That night, Diana decided to abandon her cushy hospital room and spend one last night with the 104th in the barracks. She was wide awake in her bunk above Sasha, thinking about what Jean had said earlier. He looked over to where the boy was; even in his sleep, he looked in pain. Diana clenched her eyes shut and flopped onto her stomach, releasing a frustrated sigh into her pillow. 

"Y'ain't sleepin'?" a voice made Diana jump. 

Sasha's large eyes were peering at Diana from the side of her bed. Diana smiled automatically. She loved when Sasha felt comfortable enough to revert to her natural accent. 

The girl blushed, pushing her bangs to the side. "I--I mean, are you having trouble falling asleep?" 

Diana giggled softly. "Yeah," she admitted. 

"C'mere," Sasha grinned. Then, her head disappeared. Diana knew what Sasha was conveying, so she climbed down from her bunk as gracefully as possible. 

As soon as Diana's feet hit the ground, Sasha yanked her friend into bed, immediately snuggling up against her. She wrapped her arms around Diana's torso and buried her face in her back. Diana was instantly comforted by Sasha's familiar warmth. 

"Sumn's botherin' you," Sasha said, voice muffled. 

Diana sighed. "Sasha..." she began tentatively, "I keep thinking about what Jean said earlier." 

"He got his panties in a bunch 'cause Marco kicked the bucket. Don't worry 'bout it," came her small response. Diana found it rather amusing how Sasha's soft, feminine voice spoke such rowdy words. 

"Yeah, but he had a point. He asked me why I wasn't terrified, and it's because I treated everything like a game. I was actually enjoying myself, seeing how many titans I could take down because, well, I didn't think it was real." 

Sasha nodded against Diana's back, encouraging her friend to continue. Diana let out a deep breath. 

"But... after hearing about Marco, I... I now know that this is realer than ever. And now I feel like a monster for treating it so lightly before," Diana explained, fighting to keep the whimper out of her voice. 

Sasha squeezed Diana tighter. "I know monsters, and Diana, y'ain't one of 'em," she murmured. 

Diana's chest swelled with warmth. She felt a hot tear trickle down the side of her face. "Thanks, Sasha," she sniffled. "What would I do without you?" 

"Dunno," Sasha smirked. Diana laughed lightly. 

"You know, I like the way you talk," Diana said. 

Sasha let out a sad exhale. "Makes one of us," she sighed. 

Diana turned to face the girl and stuck out her tongue. Sasha giggled. 

After a few minutes, Sasha was sound asleep, clinging to Diana and mumbling about meat. But Diana spent nearly the whole night awake, thinking about what's to come. Her days of training and goofing around were over; that was child's play. Now, she would be facing danger after danger, all towards reaching her goal. It was time to say goodbye to her life as she knew it.

The fire within Diana surged. She would kill the armored titan. Then and only then would she be able to finally rest.


End file.
